Love Makes Us Do Stupid Things
by a-summer-day
Summary: A collection of non-connected one-shots about the Austin and Ally cast and R5! You all give suggestions for pairings and a plot and I will write it out! Review or PM me! (Mostly AU Auslly and Raura.) Latest one-shot: Auslly. Ton's of new old one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I'm taking requests for one shots again, and this time I'm prepared to keep this going. I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story Arranged but the chapter is still under the works so please be patient. I've learned that I get more inspiration when I work on different stories at the same time. **

**I'll be taking requests from you guys as of right now. **

**The deal is you can only request a pairing, within R5 and Austin and Ally, of course, meaning no OC's unless you want the OC to be with Ally/Laura. Then I'm fine with it. Just make sure to describe your OC quite thoroughly. **

**Second off, no incest. Meaning the Lynch family will not be paired up together. Maybe an exception of Ross and Rocky. Sorry. **

**Third, you can either review or message me you're pairing and make sure to give me a small plot too. **

**Fourth, there will be little M rated stuff, because well I've learned I don't write those too well, and when I do, it takes a couple of days of revising and editing. **

**Anyway there you are guys. Please review your suggestions! I'll looked at all of them, and I'll try to try all them out. **

**Review or PM please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First one shot for this collection, hope you guys like it and make sure to review. Tell me if you liked it, and give me suggestions. PM too.**

**Riaura**

**Plot: Four years after Austin and Ally has ended, Laura is in NY filming her new movie. Unexpectedly she reunites with her old co-star's older brother, she oh-so-happened to have a small crush on. A short walk, a bottle of wine, and lot's of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Alright Jim, I got it. I'll be at the set tomorrow five o' clock sharp…Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Sighing, I end the call from my manager, and slip my i-phone back into my pocket, speeding up my walking pace.

That was Jim, aka my manager, double aka person who has no heart and is always signing me up to get more famous without realizing how dam tired I am.

This year has been hectic and overall plain stressful. Being Laura Marano isn't easy. With two new movies to film, and my regular TV show episode filming, I don't ever have time to just relax. Sometimes I wish the old days were back, when I was just a teenager filming Austin and Ally, hanging out with Ross, Raini, Calum, and even R5.

I wonder how they're all doing anyway.

After season four ended, we all split up, going our separate ways. The last I've heard; Calum is hosting his own talk show, Raini is starring in a pretty popular TV show, and R5 is selling albums like hotcakes. I haven't really talked to any of them in years, and my lack of personal time, doesn't let me check on the news and how everything's going.

But I guess, the past is the past. It's not like any of them have made any effort to contact me, why should I? We had some good times, and I'll cherish those memories, but I have to focus on what's going on now.

That's how it's been and most likely will be.

I sigh lightly shaking my head to rid me of my thoughts, and push open the doors of the small café. The smell of cinnamon hits me, and the warmth tingles my skin.

I'm currently in New York, filming my new movie. Tomorrow is gonna be my first day of filming and meeting the cast. It's a romance movie, I have the main female role and unfortunately Jim couldn't tell me the main male actor so I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow. I have to be on set at five, and I still have to read the script parts tonight, which is why I'm at this cafe. I need some sort of caffeine to get me through the night.

Not only that but it's Christmas. The one time of year I use to grow crazy for. But now, I'm like the only one in this city not celebrating it. Actually there isn't anyone_ to_ celebrate it with. I would call one of my friends from the set, but tonight I'm not in the mood for fake smiles and compliments. I just wanna go home, do my work, and go to sleep, Christmas or not.

The café is surprisingly empty, besides like three people in the back, and because of that I do a little cheer in my head. Less people to wonder why a woman is wearing a hat and glasses at night

…Or less people to recognize me.

In one swift motion I slip my hat off and my sunglasses, letting my hair fall out in waves. A cautious move but those things were getting highly annoying. The boy at the register; Mark, seems up mostly star struck, and I have to bite my lip to stifle my giggle.

"W-what can I get you Ms. M-marano?" He stutters, as I walk over.

I grin glancing up at the menu, "Um, I'd like a medium Peppermint Mocha please." I rattle off quickly.

He nods quickly, and runs off most probably starting to prepare the drink.

Meanwhile I sigh letting out a breath, and start to tap my fingers against the counter, in boredom.

"Laura?" A voice calls behind me.

Just distantly my brain seems to recognize the voice, it seems awfully familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it…

Turning around I come face to face with;

Riker Lynch.

Gasping I break out into a grin, "Riker?!" I exclaim, completely shocked.

He grins and walks over pulling me into a hug.

Oh my god.

He's hugging me.

Riker Lynch is hugging me.

This is the first time he's hugged me!

Do something Laura! Move your hands! Hug him back!

See, when we were filming Austin and Ally, it was safe to say I had developed a sorta crush on Ross's older brother. Nothing too big, and I was sure that after some time the crush would go away. Apparently years isn't enough.

In the nick of time, my hands start to move around his torso, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Soon we pull away and I break out into a grin, "I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?"

He laughs at my optimisticness. (Yes, I'm aware that that's not a word.) "I'm great. Everything's great actually." He says stuffing one hand in his pocket.

"And R5?" I ask eagerly.

He raises an eyebrow, "Laura, we broke up a year ago."

My face falls. "Oh." I say completely shocked. They broke up? What? Why! Did they have a fall out, are they like sibling rivals now?! Before I can stop myself I hear myself asking, "Wait, what why? What happened?" My eyes go wide and I clamp my mouth shut. Nice going Marano, way to be subtle.

He laughs, "It's alright Laura. We broke up because Rydel was pregnant with Ratliff's daughter. They wanted some time out of the limelight, and it wouldn't be R5 without them, so we just kind of retired…per se." Then he stops looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me you didn't know about that?"

I shake my head dumbly, "They're a couple?" I ask cluelessly.

He nods, a wry smile covering his face. "Yup, three years actually." He says.

I nod, "What's their kid's name?" I ask.

He smiles at me that same twinkle Ross used to have in his eyes, except Riker's shines even brighter. "Laura."

My mouth falls open, and I look at Riker practically shining in joy. "Really?" I ask hopefully.

He grins, "Nope!" he says cheerfully, making my smile drop. "It's Riley."

I pout as he starts to laugh and punch him on the chest playfully. "Jerk-ass." I mutter, fully aware that he heard me.

Mark the star struck cashier comes back with my drink at this time, snapping Riker and I back to the real word.

"Here's your mocha ma'am." He says handing me my drink. He seems to have stabilized himself, at least he can now talk in full sentences.

"Thank you." I chirp, before paying him the money, I take the time to scribble down my autograph too, making sure to catch his expression when he sees it.

I turn back to Riker who, I just now notice has been staring at me the whole while. "Riker?" I ask.

That seems to snap him out of it, and he coughs looking away quickly. "Sorry, it's just…" He starts to rub the back of his neck just like Ross, "You've changed a lot…" He says softly, making my insides tingle.

I will myself not to blush, instead I raise an eyebrow, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He smiles, "Good." He says looking me straight in the eye.

We continue to stare at each other for a while, me getting lost in his eyes. I have to mentally slap myself to bring me back to reality, and I tear my eyes away. "Well," I start. "In that case you've changed a lot too."

And it's true. If I thought he looked good back then, then he's basically a god now. His blonde hair is messier, and his muscles seem more defined, and his eyes, god you could get lost in them for hours.

He smirks, "Really? How have I changed? Have I gotten sexier?" He asks cockily.

My brain immediately starts to chant, "Yes, yes you have." But instead I smirk, "No, but I see you're ego's gotten bigger." I mutter wryly before taking a sip of my mocha.

He laughs and I then realize that we're standing in the middle of the café. He seems to notice this too. "So…" He starts. "You wanna get out of here? I'll drop you off…wherever you live."

I nod smiling gratefully and ignoring the fluttering of my heart. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

We start to make our way outside, falling in stride with each other on the sidewalk. "So, what brings you to New York? You live here?" He asks.

I shake my head after a gulp of my mocha. "Mm, no. I'm actually starting shooting tomorrow, for a new movie."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really me too!" He exclaims.

My eyes light up, "That's so cool! Who knows maybe we're starring in the same one." I say playfully.

He laughs that same twinkle in his eye, "Yeah maybe…" He says quietly.

"Anyway," I start again. "What's been going on with you, how is everyone?"

"They're all fine, Rydel and Ratliff the happy mushy couple, Rocky is actually recording a couple of singles of his own and Ryland has taken the responsibility to be his "manager". Ross is the same old, playing around with a couple of girls, filming a couple of shows and movies and doing small gigs from time to time." He stops there looking at me skeptically.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

He shakes his head, "Nothing, anyway I've taken a break off from singing, which is why I'm pretty stoked for this movie I'm doing. It's only like my second one, and the first one was kind of a cheesy musical." He mutters. I nod absentmindedly, and he diverts the question to me. "What about you, Laur. What have you been doing these past years? Does Miss I'm gonna marry Harry Potter found a guy yet?"

A blush makes its way to my cheeks and Riker raises an eyebrow. "Mm, not yet. Sure I've had past relationships but they were all douches anyway, and at the time nope I'm not dating anyone." Something in Riker's eyes lighten, and a gentle smile makes its way to his face. God his smile. "What about you?" I ask. "A special lady in your life?" I tease.

He chuckles, "I've got my eyes set on someone." He says.

And…ouch didn't know it'd hurt that much.

"Oh." I mumble pathetically, ignoring the small ache in my heart. "I'm sure she's really…nice." More like a sheer demonic she-devil.

"Oh!" Riker says quickly, "Shit, I totally forgot. Merry Christmas!" He cheers.

I laugh, "Merry Christmas to you too, Riker. You got any plans?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "As pathetic as it sounds, nope I'm actually just gonna spend my Christmas alone in a hotel room." He says.

I grin wryly, "You're not alone on that. My night was supposed to be filled with script reading, and black coffee. Fun!" I cheer sarcastically.

He nods laughing a little and soon we fall back into silence. Both my brain and heart start to fight, my heart telling me to invite him over, and my rational brain saying to finish the script.

Well, now that I put it like that, it's quite obvious which one is the right choice.

Evidently we come upon my hotel at this point, and I let out a sigh, turning to Riker.

He smiles, "Well it was nice catching up with you Laur." He says hesitantly.

I smile, "Yeah, it was nice seeing a familiar face after so long."

He nods taking a couple of steps back, and without thinking, I call out, "Riker!"

"Yeah?" He calls.

I gulp my now parched throat, "You wanna have a drink?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Miss goody two shoes drinks?" He asks jokingly before walking towards me a little.

I roll my eyes, "You said it yourself; I've changed a lot."

He grins, "Touché."

_Scene Change_

Riker and I sit in the hotel room, on the floor, our backs to the couches. The coffee table has been moved up near the TV, and the room is lit with the small light coming from the kitchen.

I sit cross legged, a wine bottle gripped with both of my hands in my lap. And Riker sits next to me legs spread out, his ankles crossed, while he grips the neck of another wine bottle, casually sipping what remains left.

He and I both, have polished off a whole wine bottle, and have started our own bottles which are more than half gone. It's safe to say we're a bit more than tipsy. A lot more actually.

We both laugh, and wipe our tears as we share our terrible relationship experiences. It makes me feel better, as selfish as it sounds, that there is someone in this world who's had a horrible love life just like me.

"It was absolutely horrible…" I admit. "I mean, I don't know how I didn't see it. All our dates he'd spend his time either asking out of the blue questions or staring at me." I say laughing before taking a sip of my wine. "The last dam straw was when I found him snooping in my underwear drawer."

Riker full on laughs at that. "Really?" He asks after a mild laughing fit. "Can't you get a restraining order for that shit?"

I shake my head, "He wasn't all that bad." I say defensively. "He was cute, and funny. Just a little…clingy."

Riker snorts, "More like borderline obsessive." He says.

I shake my head, ignoring the smile creeping onto my face. "Oh!" I exclaim just now remembering something I heard. "Whatever happened to Miss Paige?" I tease.

Riker groans, running a hand through his hair. I giggle at his reaction. "God, don't remind me. The girl was like talking to a rock. We had nothing in common, and it was like she didn't even like me! But then after I broke up with her, I found out she was stalking me!" He cries.

I laugh, as I nearly spit out my drink, tears springing to my eyes as I rock back and forth in silent giggles. God I'm having too much fun.

Riker rolls his eyes and he takes another sip. "What about Ross?" He asks, after a moment of silence.

This time I do spit out my drink, and I start coughing a little too. "What about Ross?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "C'mon Laur. You guys made goo goo eyes at each other 24/7. And don't tell me you never noticed his little crush on you."

Ross had a crush on me? What, no!

"Riker we were best friends," I say, completely tired of belaboring this point on and on. "And no we didn't make goo goo eyes at each other, we just hung out a lot." I say firmly.

My words don't faze him at all, "He had a crush on you." He states.

"How do you know?" I fire back.

"He told me!" He snaps.

"W-well…I never liked him, more than a friend! Sure at some point we experimented a little, but that's all!" I snap right back.

"So you're telling me you never had any sort of romantic feeling for Ross?" He deadpans.

I nod, "Yes!" I say truthfully. "I never liked him because I lik—Um, uh. I liked him as a friend. Yeah." I stutter. God that was close, nice going Laura. He looks at me as if analyzing me, or searching for something and I suddenly feel immensely nervous. "O-oh come on Riker! Why do you even care?" I ask, while getting up from the floor.

I walk over to the kitchen him hot on my heels. I set my wine bottle on the counter, and turn around ready to tell him off, but my whole train of thought crashes, as I find him exceptionally close to him. So close I can feel his breath fanning over my face, and get a whiff of his scent, which oddly smells like a mixture of cinnamon and mint.

I look up alarmed, and instantly dread that mistake. His eyes seem to have grown a darker shade, and he's staring at me with this undecipherable look.

"Riker…?" I ask taking a step back. Once again, bad mistake. My back hits the counter, and Riker comes closer resting his palms against the counter beside me.

"Yeah?" He breathes leaning ever so closer to me.

His lips come closer and all I have time is to utter, a "What are you—"

Before his lips envelope mine.

Oh my god.

He's kissing me.

Riker Lynch is kissing me.

This is the first time he's kissed me!

Do something Laura! Kiss back, move your lips!

He starts to pull away at my stillness, and I panic, quickly throwing my hands on his neck pulling him closer.

It's gentle at first, just the press of smooth skin against each other, but when I don't pull away or freak out, Riker parts his lips and pulls my own between his. I respond immediately, tilting my head to accommodate him. His tongue slips into my mouth, and dances with my own, in a fiery battle for dominance.

Involuntarily his groin pushes against my thigh, and I whimper arching my chest towards his, while tangling my hands in his hair. He shivers and I tug on his hair again, scratching my nails against his scalp. Both his hands snake down to my bum, giving it a squeeze making me jump and wrap my legs around his waist.

He sets me on the counter, and all that can be heard through the hotel room is the sound of lip smacking, and the occasional moan or groan.

"Laura…" He breathes pulling away from me and coming to rest his forehead on mine.

"Yeah…?" I breathe staring deep into his eyes.

"I've always been crazy about you." He mumbles.

A smile blooms onto my face and I bite my lip, "Me too Riker."

Then I pull him into another kiss.

_Scene Change _

What did I expect? Being Ross Lynch's older brother, I should have known he'd be more of a heartbreaker. I had to choose that one boy to fall for.

But, last night. It was so… Last night was more than amazing. Like a dream come true. I couldn't wait to wake up next morning and see Riker right next to me.

Now imagine my face when I woke up to find my bed empty, with no sign of Riker. The first thing I thought was; was last night a dream? But my major hangover had proved that theory wrong. (And the ache in my lower region.) So it was true. Riker had left me. Th-That asshat! If I lay my eyes on him one more time, I swear…

Not only did I get manage to get my heartbroken in one night, but I didn't read the scripts, and also managed to get a massive hangover which lead me to being late for my first day of shooting.

I nearly jumped out of bed when I woke up, and I had quickly thrown on whatever clothes I got my hands on first. I didn't have time for breakfast, not even enough time to take an Advil or something. And of course not even enough time to mull over my broken heart.

Which leaves me to my current state, storming up to set, cursing Riker out in my head, looking like a god dam zombie. A pissed zombie.

I spot my manager Jim, as always talking on his phone and pacing back and forth. He spots me quickly, and jogs over. "Laura! Where have you been, I—You look like shit." He deadpans.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks." I chirp sarcastically. He snickers and I glare at him. "Don't mess with me, Jim. I swear I'll hurt you." I mutter.

He raises his hands in surrender, "Alright, fine. I'll let you off the hook for today. Head to the dressing rooms, the makeup people will pretty you up."

"Fanfuckingtastic." I mutter before storming out.

So an hour later I sit in the make-up room, half asleep. My head resting on my fist, and my eyes shut closed, as I pretend to listen to the woman fixing my hair.

"So then I said, hun you'll need way more than that to fix those split ends. A—"

"Alright!" I yell, snapping awake.

The woman looks at me alarmed, and I sigh shutting my eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, just…How much longer, will this take?" I ask gesturing to my hair, my eyes still closed.

"Actually, we're done here." She pipes.

My eyes snap open, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I get off the chair, and trudge out the door, not before grabbing my stuff and muttering a small, "Thanks."

I make my way down the hallway, to the first set where everyone is scheduled to meet. Distantly I hear the sounds, of girly laughter and I inaudibly groan.

God, if someone gets punched today, it will not be my fault.

Taking a deep breath, I put on my poker face and push the door open.

Jim once again spots me and rushes over. "Alright Ally, I've talked to the director, we're starting script reads today. But for now, since the director is fixing some things with the camera crew, just mingle around."

Oh the one thing, I'm dreading today. Mingling.

"Great!" I cheer sarcastically.

He glares at me, "Play nice, Laura." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Don't I always?" I mutter sweetly, before walking off.

Sighing, I walk over to the snack section and pour myself a random drink, ignoring everyone the whole way. It's not like I have to do anything, I'm pretty famous. Most of the time people come to me.

And sure enough a couple of minutes later, I'm surrounded by a bunch of people, talking about upcoming movies, and celebrity gossip. I just smile, and nod my head when the times right, not really listening at all.

"Laur…" A voice speaks up behind me.

A very familiar voice.

The very voice I had spent all of last night with.

Spinning around with fire in my eyes, sure enough I spot Riker Lynch standing before me with a cheeky grin planted on his face. "You!" I seethe, pointing an accusing finger at him.

I storm over to him, no one really noticing the scene about to go down. "How." I yell. "Could." This time I punch, him in the chest. "You." Punch. "Leave." Punch. "Me." Punch. "Like." Punch. "That."

He catches my wrists, and I huff, trying to pull away. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Obviously you still haven't got it." He mutters more to himself.

My eyebrows rise with suspiciousness. "What?" I ask.

He sighs, "Laur, do you know who's the main male lead in this movie?" He asks.

I shake my head my thoughts drifting a little…then it clicks.

Riker said he's in New York to film a movie. I still don't know who the main lead is in this movie. So Riker's here at the set which means he's probably…

"Oh…" I utter dumbly.

He smirks. "Yeah." He mocks me.

I glare at him. "Well why did you leave, huh?" I accuse.

He sighs, pulling me towards him by the arms. "I told you." He mutters. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

I huff. "You could have at least left a note, telling me you—Oh I don't know— didn't just sleep with me just for the fun of it." I roll my eyes and look away from him.

He chuckles. "Really, Laura?" He asks, making me look at him.

"What?" I ask, defiantly.

"Laur, you really think I'd do something like that?" He asks, leaning closer, so his forehead is almost resting on mine.

I avert my eyes, "No…" I sigh gently. "But you could have at least left a note." I say bluntly.

He chuckles, "I'll make it up to you."

I raise an eyebrow teasingly, "Mhm, how?" I ask while biting my lip.

His eyes divert to my lips and he starts to lean down, "How about I show you." He whispers before capturing my lips. My knees buckle, and I swing my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Our kiss deepens, and his hands grip my hips tightly. Soon he pulls away, and I pout. "There's more." He whispers breathlessly.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, and what's that?" I all but purr.

He smirks pecking me on the lips once more. "Would you like to go on a date with me Laur?" He asks.

I make my face go blank, and I frown, pulling away and stepping back. "I-I'm sorry Riker…" I stutter. "It's just that…I-I don't f-feel the same way…" I say while trying hard not to laugh.

His face falls, and he looks up mostly heartbroken, and I break, letting out a small giggle. A giggle turns into another, then another, and then I'm full on laughing. "O-oh my god! I-I can't b-believe, y-you bought that!" I laugh covering my face with my hands to muffle the sounds.

He groans sticking a hand through his hair, "Laura, don't do that!" He cries, his face morphing into a pout.

My giggles subside, and I step back into his arms, "I'll make it up to you." I whisper cheekily, copying his exact words, before I lean in and give him another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**New one-shot, for you guys. And seriously, I got a few PM's but no review? *sobs***

**Anyway it's Auslly.**

**Plot: Unrequited love, but don't worry it's a happy ending. **

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Jealousy.

To be envious of someone.

Or in her case, a feeling she doesn't get very often.

It's true really. She's never been the jealous type, not ever.

She's always seen the positive aspects of situations.

If someone used to have a better toy than her, she wouldn't get jealous, she'd offer to play with the other kid and be friends. Maybe then, with a new friendship she'd also be able to play with the better toy anyway.

If someone would steal Trish's time for girls night, she wouldn't get jealous, in fact she'd be happy for Trish for actually...having plans.

But anyway, the point is never in her life has she felt jealousy before, so why all of a sudden now?

So, Austin has a new girlfriend, who cares? He's had tons of them anyway.

So who cares if he's dated her longer than his last two longest relationships combined? Who cares if he's a little in love with her?

She does that's who.

_Because there's a small chance she could steal him away from her. And each passing moment, the chance gets higher._

/

Her name is Lexi.

Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure.

A human Barbie, to sum it up.

And also just plain frickin perfect.

Ally hates it.

Don't get her wrong though!

When Lexi's not making out with Austin, or hugging him, or talking to him, or basically talking in all, or walking, or breathing…she's actually pretty nice.

Actually no.

She hates Lexi.

So much it hurts.

She's rude, bossy, spoiled, prissy, and fake.

But sadly she only shows her true nature when Austin's not around.

It's like she has him under a spell. A sick spell only a couple of slaps, and a "Wake up Austin, you're dating a bitch!" can get him out of.

But Ally can't do that to him. Because it will take him out of the spell but it will put him into another.

One she's way too familiar with.

Heartbreak.

Austin is her best friend and she could never, would never, intentionally hurt him like that.

She just has to be patient, and let Austin realize it for himself, maybe it won't hurt as much that way.

/

They're making out again.

In her store.

(Well her dad's store, but she's in charge right now so…)

Right in front of her.

She means, can these people not have the decency to do it in private at least?

She hadn't known Austin was the type of guy to be all psychical in his relationship. Barely does she ever see them talking, their lips are too preoccupied. She thought he was the romantic type, who actually wanted to get to know someone.

She thought wrong.

But honestly she should be happy about this new found fact. It makes her fall more out of love with him. She's found noticing his bad habits, doesn't make him anymore less lovable. But noticing some of his bad relationship skills (like now) does make him less attractive.

Without thinking her legs start to carry her over to the couple, and they soon start to split apart when they notice her standing there.

"I'm closing the shop now." She says, resting one hand on her hip.

Austin's eyebrows furrow, "But the shop doesn't close for another hour…"

She rolls her eyes, "Glad to know you're aware of _something _at least." She snaps making Austin look even more confused. "But anyway, I'm closing early tonight, so you guys should leave."

Lexi rolls her eyes making sure Austin doesn't see, but then smiles at her, and she nearly winces at the fakeness oozing off of it. "It's okay Austin. We'll leave, and give Ally her privacy."

And they do, and Austin doesn't look back once.

/

She's been thinking.

It's been a while since Lexi's came around and completely ruined her life. And she's spent most of it moping around about Austin.

But he hasn't cared. He hasn't noticed. In fact he's forgot all about her.

And then that's when the thought comes to mind.

Why should she suffer, when it's Austin's fault he's dating Lexi?

If anything, Austin should be the one to suffer for actually dating the she-devil.

So she comes to the conclusion that she's going to get over him.

She's going to show him what he's lost.

It's quite simple really. She's gotten invited to tons of parties but she's never really gone to any, because she's not the party type person. But Zach Adam's parties are legendary and everyone comes. And it just so happens to be in a couple of days. And it also just so happens to be that Trish found out Zach has a little crush on Ally too.

He's not that bad anyway. If anything she could easily fall for him, once she gets to know him. Tall, with messy brown hair, and green eyes. He's the star player on the soccer team, and pretty popular even with his shy personality.

He's perfect, practically made for her.

But what stumps her is that he's the exact opposite of Austin.

Which makes it all the while better.

/

People are dancing, the music is blasting out of its speakers, and you can barely hear yourself think.

But for once, she likes it.

She's actually enjoying herself, and it's not because of Austin.

It's because of Zach.

And she couldn't be happier.

Not only is the guy perfect on the outside, but on the inside too. Throughout the while party he's stayed by her side, as they mingle (in other words talk or hang out because "mingle" makes it sound like a boring adult champagne and waiter, party) with other people.

She's gotten to know him, and he knows quite a lot about her too, and not once has she spotted the dreaded blonde couple anywhere.

The night is absolutely perfect.

Which is why she thinks Zach deserves a good time as well, not just standing around and talking.

So she grabs a beer and offers him one and he takes it, a look of surprise in his eyes. "Who knew Ally Dawson wasn't so innocent?" He asks a smile playing on his lips as he takes a sip.

She shrugs, "There's a lot of stuff people don't know about me." She murmurs, almost seductively, and she thinks it's the alcohol talking now.

Because never in her life, did she think she could sound like _that_.

And she likes it.

She likes the fact that she can be flirty and seductive like other girls, not just the boring book girl.

So she takes another sip. And another. And she quite likes the taste so she takes another again. Till there's almost none left.

Then she sets it on the counter, and takes him by the hand, and pulls him to the dance floor.

She's ready to show people who Ally Dawson can be.

/

She kisses Zach.

And he kisses back more than happy to oblige.

And a kiss turns to a full on make out session, until one of Zach's friends come up and tell him that there's a girl throwing up in the pool again.

He groans and tells him he'll be right there, then turns back to her. He grins, and kisses her one more time before leaving promising to not be longer than five minutes.

So she waits. And waits. Five minutes turn to ten to fifteen, and then she groans in annoyance, getting up for another beer.

Then she sees it.

More like them.

Wrapped up in each other, and completely in love.

She wants to throw up and not because of the alcohol intake.

Zach finds her at that time and she quickly snaps out of it, smiling at him and pulling him closer.

She registers Austin's eyes on them, and grins into the kiss.

Zach pulls away breathing heavily. "Ally, I _like_ you. A lot." He says.

Her face lights up, because she might be in love with Austin but Zach is a great guy she has a crush on and wouldn't mind spending even more time with him. So she smiles wider, and pulls him into a kiss. "I like you too, Zach."

He grins, "Does this mean we're dating?" He asks nervously.

And she nods. "I sure as hell hope so."

And this time he initiates the kiss.

And this time, Austin's the one forgotten.

/

Austin comes by the day after the party.

Alone.

Which surprises her a lot. Because he's always with Lexi, and he never comes by unless for a song or a place to make-out.

She looks up from her phone (she's texting Zach) and waves. "Hey Austin."

He seems mad but gets confused at her normal, cool, behavior. "Hey…" He says trailing off a little.

They fall into silence, and she raises an eyebrow, "Um, can I help you?" She asks pointedly.

He seems to then realize why he's come here, "I wanted to ask you…" He starts. "About last night."

She completely blows off his questions, and looks around in mock surprise. "Where's your other half?" She asks. "I can't see her, she's with you right?"

His eyes downcast, and he sighs, "Look Ally, I know you're mad at me, and I hate it, I want it to go back to how it used to be. You, me, Trish and Dez, a team. Maybe even Lexi could join," Her eyes snap up at that. "You know…she's actually pretty good at songwr—"

"What!" She exclaims her eyes wide and mouth agape. "You want _Lexi _to join our team and you want her to fucking songwrite with me!?" She hisses.

He looks startled, and he shifts from one foot to another "Well yeah, we—"

"No!" She all but yells. "No Austin. She is not going to join our team. You wanna know why? Because there is no team. If you haven't noticed, when was the last time all four of us, and just us four, have hung out? Two months. Wanna know why? Lexi."

Austin seems mad now, "I don't get why you're blaming this on her! They're the one's who back out on our plans!" He yells.

She groans and shuts her eyes tightly her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Austin are you listening to me? The reason they back out is because _she's_ going to be there! And if you haven't noticed she's not the most hated person in Marino High for no reason, or are you really that dumb to not realize that too?" She asks bitterly.

"What? What the frick has she done to anyone?" He asks. "Please enlighten me Ally!"

She laughs bitterly, "I'm not gonna tell you." She fires back. "I'll let you find out yourself, you know, when you open your dam eyes and stop falling for anything with a hot body and a big butt!" She yells.

He stops staring wide eyed at her. "If you were really my friend, you'd just god dam tell me." He says.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. _You wouldn't believe me. _Is what she wants to say, but instead she chooses the easy way out. "Maybe we aren't friends anymore then." She mutters.

/

And then that's how the school year goes on. Zach as her boyfriend. Austin as her ex-best friend and ex-crush. Trish and Dez (and a bunch of other people) as her friends. And of course can't forgot Lexi her enemy.

Yup. They've made it official.

After Austin and her's fallout, there was no reason to hide her hatred towards the blonde Barbie. So she made sure that everyone in school knew about her dislike.

(She's not gonna lie, she gained a lot of popularity points for that.)

But anyway, that's not the point. Lexi and Austin are _still_ together.

And a small part of her wishes that she had told him all about the she-devil that day.

Maybe she and Austin would have still been friends. Maybe there would still be Team Austin consisting of only Trish, Dez, her and Austin. Maybe Austin would have still sung potentially good songs.

That's right folks.

Austin Moon got a new songwriter.

Lexi Blake.

Is it a mystery of why he's dropped in popularity?

Nope.

/

It's graduation now. And the fact that she's not happy at all is saying something.

First off she and Zach broke it off. It's a mutual agreement, and they had fun while at it, but they're both off to separate colleges, and want different things in life, so it's for the best.

Second off, obviously this was her best year of highschool (it would have been better with Austin, but she's learned not to be picky.) and she's sad to see it go.

Third off, Austin left.

Yes left.

For New York.

With Lexi.

Can you believe it?

Yeah, neither can she.

It's depressing. And absolutely heart wrenching.

That he left with his heart in a monster's grasp.

He left a note for her, Trish, and Dez though, before he left. They found it in the practice room.

It says how, he and Lexi are in love and he's going to ask her to marry him and have kids and settle down. But that's not the reason they've left for NY. The reason they did leave though, was because Lexi was pregnant.

Pregnant.

Her heart broke when she read the words.

Pregnant.

The monster was pregnant, and not only did it have Austin's heart in its clumsy hands but also his child in her stomach.

She threw up after she thought of that.

Then she cried.

She cried for days, to weeks, to a full month.

Then two.

Two months it took for her to mend her broken heart.

And the one who caused it had no idea.

And she fucking hated it.

She hated him.

How could you hate someone but love them so much as well!?

She was miserable.

_Is_ miserable.

/

One year.

One year has passed.

And she's basically over it. (Not really.)

She doesn't think about him every day when she stares up at the ceiling in her bed. (Totally.)

And she sure as hell doesn't cry over him once a month, just because. (So true.)

She's over it.

She's over him.

Which is why she doesn't freak out at all when she gets a text from him, late at night at 1 in the morning. (If you count falling backwards off the couch and dropping your favorite mug, not freaking out.)

_Unknown Number: Miami Airport, Gate B, Lane 6C, 1:20- Austin_

She doesn't know why, she really doesn't, but she finds herself grabbing her keys, getting in her car and driving to the exact spot Austin's texted.

And she mentally curses herself for being so weak.

When had Austin ever had that much control over her, to make her jump into her car in the middle of the night in a tank top and the shortest shorts that could ever exist, just to pick him up when there's something called cabs and taxis and rentals?

She really doesn't understand sometimes.

Who?

She has no idea.

That's how messed up she is.

As she arrives at the destination, she looks around cautiously, wondering if this was just a cruel joke.

What if Lexi sneaked into his phone, and found her name in his contacts, and texted her to do this?

She's probably laughing her ass of back in New York.

That bitc—

She spots him.

Leaning against his suitcase, a guitar strapped to his back, looking as cool as ever.

She nearly chokes on her breath.

Gulping, she flicks the headlights making him look up.

She waves awkwardly, and she can't see his face but she guesses he's smiling.

He grabs his suitcase, and starts to walk to her car, setting the suitcase in the back and taking a seat in the front.

She licks her dry lips, and stares at him. He seems more stressed, more tired, resulting in more freckles over his cheeks and his eyes seem a darker shade of brown. He's a bit musclier and his hair seems much messier and darker.

All in all, she's not surprised. He's an older Austin.

No surprise.

They've all grown up.

But him more than her.

So in her childish stubborn personality, she starts to drive not uttering a single word.

He sighs catching onto her drift, "Hi." He murmurs.

She doesn't say anything the grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"How are you?" He asks.

She grits her teeth. "Good, how about you?" She asks in mock niceness. "Actually how's your _family_? Hm, that reminds me aren't they in New York, whatever are you doing _here_ then?" She asks.

He sighs seeming desperate, "Ally can we please…Not do this here. Please." He asks and he sounds so broken her heart almost sobs, starting to cry for both of them.

But then she remembers what he's put her through. How he betrayed years of friendship, for a blonde bitch he'd been dating only for a couple of months.

Her hand tightens around the steering wheel even more so.

She's cried enough, now all that's left is a bitter dislike.

/

They make it to her pent house, and she opens the door flicking the lights on and turning to him quickly. "Explain." She demands.

His eyes look at anything but her and he sets his suitcase down gently. "She cheated on me."

The statement doesn't faze her at all but she relaxes her muscles hoping to not look too pissed.

He looks up, "She's _been_ cheating on me. Even since highschool, she was cheating on me." His voice sounds broken, and the words are rushed out in a whisper, which makes the effect even more heartbreaking.

She takes a step closer, "Austin, I…I'm sorry." She says honestly.

"And that's not even the worst part." He cries. The tears brim at his eyes and she's this close from buying a plane ticket to New York and personally bitch slapping the girl. "She…lied. She lied about the baby."

Her eyes widen, and she tentatively walks a little closer. She may hate/love him, but the guy's absolutely heartbroken and he needs comfort. "What do you mean?" She asks, rubbing his arm lightly.

A tear slips down his cheek, "S-she said she loved me and said we were having a baby, but this whole time she was just using me, for money and fame and…"

"Austin…" She whispers wiping the tears that are now falling down his cheeks freely. "I-I'm sorry. I really am…This is all my fault…" She mutters pulling him into a hug.

He cries into her neck, clutching her waist tightly. His sobs wrack through the empty room, and she feels even more horrible.

She was so selfish. Never had she thought of how Austin would feel, when she didn't tell him about Lexi. She had always been too caught up in her own unrequited love.

And now he's utterly heartbroken, and she wishes she could go back in time and instead of keeping her mouth shut, she could have just kissed him or told him. But she likes the first option better.

Sighing he pulls away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dropped all this on you…" He says wiping his eyes.

She shakes her head. "It's okay Austin. I should be the one who's sorry. If I had just told you about her maybe, you—Mmph!"

Before she can say continue his lips have slanted over hers.

He's kissing her.

He's actually kissing her.

He's cupping her face and his mouth is on hers.

Her brain shuts off and her eyes open wide in shock, watching his closed ones.

But before she can kiss back, he pulls away blinking once, then twice.

"I didn't come back here because I found out about how much of a bitch she was." He whispers. "I came back because I_ needed_ to tell you, that I love you. I've loved you for years, and I hadn't even notice. But once I found out I needed you to know. So here it is, I love you. I love you Ally Daw—."

She kisses him before he can finish, and that's all he needs.


	4. Chapter 4

**New one-shot for you guys. This is for Lexi, um some notes for this chapter.**

**First off if you're not comfortable with WW2, Nazi's, and stuff like that do not read this.**

**And yes some of this stuff is historically incorrect so please don't correct me on it. Please.**

**And this is based off of The Book Thief, and the concept of Inglorious Basterds. So I don't own most of it either. **

**Anyway, please, please review? Please? I'll post the epilogue for Arranged and another one shot faster if you do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**12**

The small car drives through the gray landscape.

In the front seat sit two German woman, part of the ICS, in uniform and all.

And in the back sits a girl.

With a brand new coat, and freshly dyed blonde hair that's pulled back with a bow.

She stares out the window in silence dwindling in her own thoughts.

Her brother is dead.

Her father was dead a long time, giving his life in war.

And now her mother has abandoned her.

Her own mother is sending her to a foster family.

She supposes this fate is better than other non-German children in this era.

She has heard stories of how German soldiers are sending people like her to camps.

Camps where the German soldiers are separating families, and then doing horrible things to them.

She doesn't understand why though.

She and her family have been loyal German citizens, her own father fought on their side of the battlefield and died for this country.

So why all of a sudden with this hatred for anyone who is not German born?

She once overheard Ma talking to one of her friends about a man named Hitler.

Her Ma called him a lot of bad words.

* * *

The town that they arrive in is dull and cold. Everything is its own shade of gray, and the small buildings are all clustered together.

People are doing their own thing, fixing shops, walking around, and the children playing and running around.

It's all new and foreign to her.

She hates it.

The car stops at a small house the same as the rest.

A couple (in their mid 40's, she guesses) stand outside.

The woman seems alright. Her expression is stoic and serious, with a blazing glare. She reminds her of her old English teacher who had a knack for punishing students with a ruler.

The man on the other hand looks quite laid back, and despite his age his eyes sparkle with mirth and childishness.

It's quite obvious who appeals to her more.

The two woman in the front get out of the car and walk over to the couple.

"Where's the boy?" The old woman asks.

Immediately she's hit with a wave of sadness.

Her brother.

They were both supposed to be sent here. She and Dallas who was just six years of age.

But on the train to this horrid place, he left her. He died.

They said it was because of some sort of sickness or starvation, but she didn't care, all she knew was that he wasn't ever coming back to her.

He won't ever come back.

She won't have another soul who she loves or loves her.

She's alone.

The woman taps on the window, making her jump.

The woman tells her to get out of the car.

She doesn't.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't move.

The woman makes a sound resembling a mixture of a scoff and a groan and walks back to the two women ready to complain.

The old man watches her with a look she can't decipher though.

Then he walks over and opens the door taking a seat next to her.

"What's your name?" He asks gently.

She doesn't answer.

"C'mon." He urges.

And after a short while she hesitantly replies. "Laura."

He smiles, holding his hand out like a prince or something. "Well Laura your highness, will you let me take you to your new castle?"

A small ghost of a smile appears on her face, and she takes his hand letting him lead her out of the car.

Once she steps out he let's go of her hand to get her bags, and she stands there out on the sidewalk, as the woman, who she assumes is her new Ma, looks her up and down.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spots a couple of people watching her.

More specifically a group of boys her age.

Even more specific would be a certain boy with the hair color of lemons, looking at her with an undecipherable look.

She peers at him as he does to her until one of the boys he's playing with bonks him on the head with the ball.

She looks away as he turns to the boy with a glare.

But soon she feels his stare on her again. All their stares actually. Yet, before she can do or say anything, her new mum's voice thunders out.

"What are you brats looking at? Go back to your hooliganing and mind your own business!"

Then she feels herself being pulled inside her new home.

She locks the thoughts of the mystery boy away.

She doesn't need even more things to ponder about.

* * *

Her new home is…different for a lack of better words.

But a good different nevertheless.

She's learned her new Ma (who prefers to go by Mama) is something that resembles a thunderstorm. Always mumbling and complaining. Mama's quite feared around the block, and no one dares to mess with her. Some would call her bossy and uptight, but she can tell her heart is genuine and caring.

Her new father who goes by Papa, she's learned is quite magical and like she guessed; a child at heart. He always has a trick up his sleeve (literally) and he is the main reason she's gained an obsession for "puns".

Sometimes late at night he plays her favorite songs on his accordion and she sings along, with Mama telling them to shut up the whole way.

But all three of them laugh and then her new parents kiss her goodnight and head to their room.

And then she lays in bed her smile disappearing slowly as the thoughts of war, her real family, and her future wash upon her.

Then she cries herself to sleep.

Even though her new life is magnificent, she misses her family. Her real family. She misses her Ma.

She thinks about how someday she'll run away and find her.

Sometimes she even thinks about the boy with lemon colored hair.

* * *

She's starting school tomorrow.

The thought brings an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She guesses it's because of her small disability.

But she promises herself she'll get through it. She'll stand up for herself and she won't let anyone find out her secret.

_Secrets_ actually.

She sits at the breakfast table with Papa, drinking her soup quietly.

Mama starts to explain something to Papa, as he eats his breakfast.

She listens quietly.

A typical morning.

Until their conversation is cut short due to a knock at the door.

That startles her.

It's the first time someone's ever come to their house since she's been here.

So she strains her ears to listen closely as Mama opens the door to the visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Mama's voice asks rudely.

"Hello Mrs. Rosa. My Mother said you have a new daughter. She wanted me to accompany her to school today. Since she's new here and all." A voice pipes up.

She can practically feel her Mama's glare thickening, "Mhm, and what makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?"

There's a small silence, then a quiet nervous chuckle, "Um…I'm twelve?"

Papa sighs, "Rosa leave the poor kid alone." He calls gently. "I'm sure Laura will quite enjoy some company." He says.

Mama huffs but complies, "Laura finish your soup, and get ready quickly!"

She does just that, with a small tingling feeling telling her she knows exactly who's here to accompany her on her first day.

* * *

She was right.

It's the boy with lemon colored hair; Ross as Papa said.

She doesn't like him.

He talks a lot.

He asks too many questions.

He's too friendly.

And worst of all he gives her feelings.

Stuff she's never felt before.

It's completely new to her and she doesn't like it at all.

Which is why she decides to distance herself from him.

"Do you like to run?" He asks happily.

She shrugs.

"No one's ever beat me in a race." He boasts.

She doesn't say anything.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

She spits.

He laughs, "Is that one spit yes, and two spits no?"

She spits again.

He grins, "I'm glad we understand each other."

She smiles lightly.

They continue to walk down the street, him bouncing the ball in his hands and her quietly observing the block.

"You know my Mama didn't really tell me to get you to school." He says. "I just thought you might need a friend."

She freezes at the word friend but before she can correct him, the ball in his hand goes haywire and bounces onto a truck passing through.

She recognizes it as a German Soldier truck.

They scream something at him through the open window, but he pays no mind giddily running over and grabbing the ball.

She wishes she could be as happy and oblivious as he is.

* * *

She had been dreading this moment.

And now it's finally here.

She has to _write_ her name.

"Well go on now, we haven't got all day." The teacher says.

She gulps, and grabs the piece of chalk in the woman's hand, walking closer to the horrifying blackboard.

She prepares herself for the laughter and ridicule.

With a shaky hand she starts to write what she remembers.

_XXX_

The class snickers, a couple of kids make some rude comments. The teacher hushes them and tells her to go back to her seat.

She can't look anyone in the eye.

Especially not Ross.

But the day carries on, with minimum embarrassment.

That is until they get to recess.

A stupid boy named Max or something, starts to taunt her. Calling her awful names, and shoving words into her face screaming at her to read them.

She punches him.

Hard.

Then another.

Then another.

Till they're rolling around in the snow, with a crowd gathered around them. She can hear Ross chanting her name, and screaming, "Yeah!" and other words of encouragement and it just feels so good.

To pent out her anger, and give the boy a piece of her mind.

So she can't read or write, who cares?

And either way, you don't need a pencil and paper to beat a dumb boy. She's sure she could make tons of money by people paying her to beat dumb boys like Max.

But her happiness is soon torn up as the teacher comes, and drags her away.

Though the look on Max's face is enough, to keep her satisfied.

* * *

"I'm guessing that wasn't your first fight, huh?" Ross asks as he catches up to her in the hall. "Max hasn't been beaten that bad since he peed in Anton Muller's lunchbox."

"Well, someone as dumb as him had it coming then." She says as they start to walk outside.

He nods in agreement, "So, do you remember how to get home?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes, "Just because I can't read, doesn't mean I'm completely stupid."

He grins, completely unaware of the bitterness in her voice. "Then I'll follow you." He chirps.

So they continue to walk side by side down the snowy neighborhood in silence.

That's until, Ross walks to the right a little and gets into running position.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"What does it look like? I'm racing you." He says.

She furrows her eyebrows.

"If you win you have to kiss me." He says.

She grows even more confused. "Why would I want to kiss you?"

He shrugs, "I don't know but you won't have to because I'm going to win."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "And what are you going to get if you win?"

He grins wryly, "The satisfaction of knowing I'm faster than you."

She narrows her eyes, and stands in silence pondering over what to do.

Then she breaks out running, laughing as he races after her yelling "Cheater!" over and over again.

They sprint faster and faster, and soon enough the both of them are at the same point pushing and shoving playfully.

His foot slips, bringing the both of them down and they collapse onto the snow laughing and giggling.

Their giggling subsides after a while and they start to get up. "You did it." He cheers as he helps her up.

She dusts herself off, "It was draw." She says still smiling.

"A draw means; I get the kiss." He sing songs cheekily.

Her eyes widen and her smile falters.

He steps closer to her, taking her silence as a yes.

Her heart starts racing and she watches as he shuts his eyes awaiting her kiss.

_What am I doing?!_

She screams in her mind, as she leans towards him. With a last switch of her mind, she quickly pecks him on the cheek and pulls away.

He opens his eyes looking quite dejected, but the slight glee in his eyes is enough for her.

She shoots him a hesitant smile and spins around heading to her own house.

When the door opens Mama opens the door looking her up and down.

She prepares herself for a long lecture.

And that's exactly what she gets, after she's pulled into her home.

She can still hear Ross's laughter ringing through her head.

**16**

She never thought she'd be where she is today, especially not with the boy with lemon colored hair.

But here she is sitting right next to him in the forest watching the river flow at their feet.

The boy with the lemon colored hair; Ross. Her best friend.

It's amazing how the first day she met him she didn't want anything to do with him, but now they're the best of friends, and know all of each other's secrets.

Well, most of them.

She thinks she won't ever be able to tell him who she really is.

Ross is a German.

And she isn't.

In his world Hitler is an inspiration, a man with great wisdom. From his beginning he's been taught that the Nazi Germans are the supreme.

It isn't his fault.

But his father is shipping him off to a prestigious Adolf Hitler school tomorrow, and there he will be trained to serve in the Nazi military group.

And she can't say anything to stop him.

Because that will cause suspicion, wariness, and mistrust.

And she can't have that at all.

She is not German nor does she support the Nazi movement.

In fact she supports all that awful stuff her Ma called Hitler that day.

But she can't tell anyone.

"I'm going to miss you." Ross says.

She shrugs, not saying anything. She doesn't understand why he's been bringing this subject up so often.

Why not enjoy the time they have together?

Quite honestly she's getting fairly annoyed.

He sighs, "I don't understand why your parents won't let you come. Hitler would put you into the girls program so quickly, once he sees how talented you are. Then they'd be proud."

She wants to scoff, she wants to slap him. She wants to tell him that no he's wrong, they would not be proud nor would she.

She doesn't want any part in Hitler's plans. She doesn't want to be part of the brainwashed kids and teens, who think killing someone for not being German is okay.

Because it's not.

It's sick and inhumane.

But she can't do anything about it.

Ross sighs again, "You know sometimes I feel like these conversations are very one-sided, don't you?" He asks in a mock-thoughtful voice.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm just thinking."

"Mhm." He says leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Before she can stop herself she blurts it out. "Do you want to go?" She asks.

He straightens a little but then chuckles, "Course I do. It's an honor actually."

And there goes her heart.

"Just think about it, me in that uniform symbolizing my country, getting rid of those who are weak and decay the country." He looks over at her a goofy smile in place. "I could be a hero."

She could just slap him right now and not feel the slightest bit of guilt.

**26**

She runs a small concert theatre, in the heart of France now.

Alone. (Except an employee or two.)

Away from her old home back in Germany.

The neighborhood that was bombed.

Her Papa.

Her Mama.

Her friends.

They all died.

They're all gone.

Departed.

Ended.

Deceased.

Finished.

Take a pick.

But bottom line is that they're not coming back.

All her loved ones have died and now she's completely alone in a world where there are tons of people killing people like her and will take no hesitance to bestow upon the same fate to her.

Depressing much.

She sighs shaking her head to rid those thoughts with a solemn expression.

Dezmond, a man who works with her pokes his head into her office door. "Are you heading out, or should I lock up?" He asks.

She sighs, "No, I'm heading out today. I'll lock up, you go ahead."

He nods, and starts to walk away. "If I don't return, avenge my death." He calls playfully.

She chuckles and shakes her head, and then starts to grab her things.

Papers, bags, keys.

Once everything's in its place she shuts the office door, and proceeds outside.

Her hatred for the Nazi's hasn't died down, in fact not even surprisingly it's only grown in the years that have come.

And France isn't overly crawling with the pests but there are still some that come and go, and ask her for papers.

She shows them, them.

Fake ones of course.

Mama and Papa had made sure that no one would find out about her true self.

She mentally groans, even in her thoughts she sounds like some sort of disease.

_What crime have we committed?_

She thinks bitterly.

_For not being German? Is that a crime worth punishable by death? _

She hates each and every one of them. Anyone wearing that symbol who feels honored by it or even the slightest bit happy, can go die in a hole dug by a Jew.

The door shuts with a thud snapping her out of her inner turmoil. Her mouth is set in a grim line, as she fiddles with keys to lock the door.

She's unaware of the person walking up to her.

"You enjoy, music?" The person asks.

She jumps, and glances behind her.

A Nazi soldier.

How convenient seeing as though she had just wished that all of them go die in a hole specifically dug by a Jew.

"Yes." She says curtly.

He nods, "I quite enjoy Hans Baumann myself."

On the inside she frowns in disgust but on the outside her expression stays neutral and stoic. "I do not wish to converse about my musical preferences in the dead middle of night with a man I know nothing about."

Her tone doesn't faze him at all, he just folds his lips to hide a smile and raises his hands in surrender. "My apologies miss, can I just see your papers and I'll be on my way."

She rolls her eyes, and flings through her purse, taking the crumpled up paper and ID.

He takes it with a charming smile and starts to read through it.

She takes this time to observe him. Something about him is so familiar, she just can't place her finger on it.

Hazel eyes, childishly happy features, lemon colored hai—

_Heilige Scheiße._*****

She guesses he realizes as soon as she does because his eyes widen as do hers and they stare at each other speechlessly.

"Laura…" He says. His voice is filled and coated and sprinkled with happy disbelief.

"R-ross…" She says horrified.

He doesn't seem to notice though, because his face breaks out into a happy grin and he pulls her towards him into a hug.

But all she can think is;

_Nazi. Nazi. Nazi. Ross is a Nazi. A Nazi! A stupid brainwashed Hitler following Nazi. He's a Nazi. He's a Nazi. I'm hugging a Nazi. I'm__** hugging**__ a Nazi. _

Gasping, she violently pushes him away, practically spazzing with disgust.

That leaves him completely dumbfounded and the hurt on his face is evident. "Laura? What's wrong? Are—"

"Stop!" She cries taking a step back as his hand come to rest on shoulder. "Don't. Touch me." She says firmly.

He takes a step closer now completely frantic. "Laura, it's me Ross? Ross Lynch? Don't you remember? We w—"

She shakes her head, shutting her eyes tightly. Her eyes open, this time blazing with anger and sadness rolled in one. "You're a Nazi." She hisses quietly though the venom in her voice rings loud.

He straightens and coldness seeps into his eyes. "Yeah, so?" He asks defensively. "You should be happy for me."

"Happy?! Happy about you being part of the movement that's killing hundreds of innocent people?" She asks.

He doesn't answer, so she just scoffs, and moves to be on her way, that is until he grips her wrists bringing her back close to him.

She writhes, and makes a look of disgust again at being so close to the horrid uniform he's wearing. "You will not walk away from an officer." He seethes coldly. 

She grits her teeth and frees her wrists taking a good two steps back. "I-I hate you! You…you…_dumme schwein_*****_._"

Then she turns around and briskly walks down the street trying to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

"Miss Marano?"

She looks up from the papers she's holding.

Another Nazi soldier stands before her.

She straightens, already expecting this from the night before. "Yes, that's me."

"Ma'am you're gonna have to come with me please." He says.

Her eyebrows rise, and she crosses her arms over her chest. "And why would I do that?"

His eyes narrow, "Because you are expected to obey your respected officials." He states stiffly. "And mind you Ms. We won't be hesitant in using force either, so I suggest you hurry along."

She does as she's told.

He leads her to a car, a shiny black new Volkswagen, and helps her in. Then he shuts the door and climbs into the driver's seat.

She sighs.

She knows why she's in this situation. She knows where and to whom she's being taken to.

God as much as she tries, she still finds herself wound up in trouble doesn't she?

Last night being an example. Ross Lynch her childhood best friend has grown up to be a cruel Nazi. The thought alone leaves her with disgusted shivers. Last night after her encounter with him she couldn't even sleep. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Sure he was her best friend at some time but now seeing how he's changed she doesn't think she can ever accept him into her life.

She hates the Nazis. Hates them with passion and fury. She hates anyone following Hitler whether or not they're the nicest people on earth.

Ross is no exception.

Soon after a short while they arrive at a fancy café of sorts.

She instantly hates it.

The place is filled with rich posh folk, fancy cigarettes and wine bottles in hand. Most of them being Germans.

And she guarantees if any of them find out she isn't a German and not only that but an Italian Jew, she'll be in deep trouble.

What has she gotten herself into her?

The soldier helps her out and escorts her inside, to a small secluded booth for two.

And guess who's occupying one of the seats.

The _schwein_*** **himself.

Ross Lynch.

The soldier escorting her leaves, and Ross springs up as soon as he spots her walking towards him.

She unsurely takes a seat trying to grasp some sternness and confidence. "What am I doing here Ross?" Her voice comes out angry and cold and she mentally congratulates herself.

His expression stays calm and he shrugs lightly raising his hand for the waiter, "I don't know Laura. What are you doing here? I certainly didn't _force_ you to come. If you didn't want to, you didn't have to."

She grits her teeth, "You and I both know that's not true Ross. Now will you just tell me why you've brought me here?"

He smiles. "C'mon Laura don't act so naïve. You couldn't have possibly forgotten about our years long friendship, and the—"

He cuts himself off, as the waiter arrives. She sighs in annoyance.

Ross smiles charmingly, and places both his and her's order without even asking.

She seethes mentally.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

She thinks, hoping that somehow he'll get the message telepathically.

Soon the waiter walks away and Ross turns back to her opening his mouth to say something.

But once again he's cut off, this time by a rich couple walking their way.

"Ross!" The man booms with outspread arms. Ross grins and glances at me before walking over to him.

The man's chubby, with one of those handlebar mustaches. His fine tailored shirt and gold cane in hand obviously show he's some sort of millionaire or something.

His wife on the other hand is that cliché movie type one who's only with him for the money.

She mentally rolls her eyes.

It's quite obvious the woman has it for Ross. Seeing as though she keeps glaring at her and making eyes at him.

_God, how obvious can people get?_

She thinks mentally.

But soon her attention is diverted back to Ross. More importantly what he and the man are talking about.

She listens more closely.

"—so the due line is set, you've got yourself two tickets young man for Feb 5."

Ross nods, and shakes the man's hand. "Thanks a million Mr. Watson. I'll pick up the papers on my way home."

The man nods, "Alright kid, now I'll see you later. You and your pretty lady can get at it again, sorry for interrupting."

Ross laughs it off, she fumes.

"What was that about?" She asks as soon as he takes a seat.

"None of your business Laura." He clips.

She lets it go saving the topic for later. "Why am I here?—And don't dare give me your bullshit talk!" She says quickly.

He sighs and after a beat of silence he continues, "Laura what have I done wrong, that makes you hate me so much?" He asks up right.

What has he done wrong?

There are a lot of things, she could say, but the most important and plain would be he's become a Nazi.

And she supposes it's her fault really.

She could have stopped him. Told him that it's not okay to do the things they do. She could have at least done something.

But she didn't. She let him go.

And then again, if he hadn't gone, he'd probably die in the bombing so in a way she's thankful she didn't stop him from being a Nazi…?

Then again she would rather be dead then be part of them.

She can't really tell him either. _I hate you because you're a Nazi and I'm a sort of Jew who hates them immensely. Ex- best friend or not._

But no she can't tell him that. He'd probably send her to one of those cruel camps back in Germany.

He watches her as she stays immersed in her thoughts, then he takes a deep breath and gets up from the table.

She looks up startled, "Where are you going?"

He shrugs putting on his jacket, "I think we should go somewhere more private." He says.

She looks at him skeptically, and he rolls his eyes bitterly. "Do you really not trust me at all?"

She shrugs trying to ignore the hurt in his tone. She slips her own coat on and follows him out the door.

"So are you gonna answer my question?" Ross asks as they walk down the street.

"Ross, I haven't seen you in years, do you really expect me to jump into your arms just like that?" She asks.

"See that's the thing." He says with exasperation. "I sure didn't expect you to jump into my arms, but you didn't even seem the least bit happy to see me." He pauses. "And that hurt Laura. It fucking hurt."

"I'm sorry Ross but we're not the same people anymore, we've changed, heck look at you!" She gestures at his uniform. "You're a Nazi First Lieutenant!"

"Why do you keep bringing up that I'm a Nazi!?" He yells completely blowing up.

She frowns completely taken aback. And he sighs seeming defeated. "I'm sorry, just…can we just…" He looks around at the people that are staring at them weirdly.

She notices this too, and nods quickly, understanding what he's saying.

She leads him to her concert building just around the corner, and locks the door behind them.

"So…" She starts as she watches him look around curiously with a look of awe on his face.

They fall into silence, and he stares at her with a straight face. "Can I trust you Laura?" He asks suddenly.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, and she gets taken aback. But nevertheless she nods, because it's the truth. He can trust her. Even with the circumstances.

"Do you know how I felt, when I left for school?" He asks quietly. "I felt like my heart was being torn apart, like I was ripping myself away from the one thing that keeps me sane…And, and that was you."

Her eyes widen and he heart picks up.

He chuckles bitterly, his eyes taking a far away look. "You always ignored my feelings towards you, it was like you never noticed me except as a friend. I was dying of desperation, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were different. You made me feel different." He trails off. "What I'm saying is that…heck Laura I've always been in love with you."

Her heart drops.

"And when I heard about the bombing. I died. I died Laura. They told me that almost no one survived. And I broke. I realized I was alone in the world. I wasn't sane anymore." He starts shaking lightly. "I thought I lost you…" He says looking her straight in the eye and taking a step closer to her.

"Ross…" She warns shakily taking another step back.

His eyes flash in anger, "What?! Ross what?" He asks exasperated. "Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love and then find out that no they're still alive only to have them hate you?!"

"Ross it's not like that! And stop playing the victim card, okay? You didn't have to watch your best friend leave, and then have your whole family killed. You didn't have to deal with the guilt." She yells back.

His eyes bulge and he takes a step closer. "Yeah, well you didn't have to watch innocent little kids starve to death did you?" He screams. "You didn't have to watch them burn hundreds of dead people! You didn't have to hear their screams or watch as they were whipped to death."

She stops her eyes staring right through him. "So? How can that be such a big deal to you! You're a Nazi anyway!" She mutters.

He groans and runs a hand down his face. "You think I like doing this?" He hisses. "You think I like being a god dam Nazi?" He takes anther step. "Laura, I hate it. I hate myself for wearing this god dam uniform. I hate the fact that I have to follow Hitler's cruel orders. Every day I feel the guilt and self-loath, every day I wish that I could be dead. I wish that I could forgot about all that cruel stuff they've made me do." He chuckles bitterly. "But the thing is, I can't even do anything about it! I can't tell anyone because they're all Hitler drones, and I can't speak up because they'll take my life without hesitation. So tell me what the hell am I supposed to do?!" He screams.

She stares at him in silence. "Y-you…"

He smiles bitterly again, "Yeah, okay, yes I'm an anti-Nazi, go ahead go report it, see if I—"

"I'm a Jew."

"—Wait, what."

She sighs, rubbing her arms insecurely. "I'm an Italian Jew." She mutters averting her eyes.

There's a beat of silence, "Y-you are?" He asks confusedly.

She sighs, "Mama and Papa knew, they adopted me out of the ICS. I had fake information put into the German database, so no one suspected a thing."

"W-we were best friends, why didn't you tell me?"

She scoffs, "Ross, you were heading to a prestigious Hitler Youth school, and kept blabbering on about how you were so excited."

He frowns, "I wouldn't turn you in."

She shakes her head. "I wasn't sure what to think then." She mutters.

Silence falls upon them, and both of them avert each other's eyes, trying to think of something to say.

He coughs, "So…I guess I just accidently professed my undying love for you didn't I?" He says sheepishly.

She stifles a smile, "Uh, yeah, I guess you did." She mumbles. "And, I—"

She gets cut off by a loud thud coming from outside.

They both stop in confusion.

The ground rumbles and a shot is heard from outside.

Then it's all silent again.

Ross seems skeptical and he takes wary steps to the door cautiously opening it and taking a look outside.

It's at this time when the warning bells go off.

And warning bells mean one thing.

A bombing.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Ross yells.

She hears screaming from outside, and another thud. "NOW!" He yells again.

"Ross…"

"Laura!" He yells while opening the door.

"Ross, come with me!" She cries.

He shakes his head, "They need me Laura! Now you get down there!"

Then before she can utter another word, he's left.

* * *

The world is dark and gray, dust is swirling through the air.

The buildings have collapsed and pieces of rubble and debris cover the grounds.

People are crying, bloody and broken.

Soldiers are searching for survivors, and pulling bodies out.

Dead bodies.

That's all she can see.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Images from her childhood reappear, flashing through her eyes.

The broken buildings, the dusty atmosphere, her dead bloody family…

Ross.

Ross!

She gasps and springs upright, her head completely swimming. "Ross?" She calls frantically.

Her head swivels left to right, as her eyes search for the man with lemon-colored hair. "Ross! Ross!" She screams.

She grows more frantic.

"ROSS!"

Then she spots him.

Not Ross.

But the first and only friend she had.

Dezmond.

Her eyes widen, and she sprints towards him.

"Dez!" She cries out collapsing onto her knees.

His face is pale and bloody, and his whole body seems to be covered in blood.

She checks for a heartbeat.

She gets nothing.

"Oh Dez…" She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She takes a moment, his head in her lap, to brush his bangs away, reminiscing about their moments.

Then she calls one of the soldiers over to help.

Once they haul his body away she spots him.

"Ross!" She cries in relief, stumbling over to him.

She pulls his head into her lap, her tear stained face looking completely horrified.

His face is caked with dust and small scratches. His arm is bleeding, and his leg is held down by a piece of wreckage.

He looks dead.

Dead like everyone else she ever loved.

Dead.

"Ross." She sobs out, clutching him closer to her chest.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me." She cries.

His eyelids flutter open, "Laura…"

"Ross!" She cries elatedly. "Ross, it's me! Laura! It's okay, you're okay."

"Laura…" He coughs as his eyelids start to droop.

"No, no, no, Ross don't die on me!" She says quickly.

His eyes close completely, "No stop!" She panics. "I love you! I admit it Ross! I love you, you…you _schwein_*****. Just please don't die on me…please…" She whispers.

He doesn't answer.

His head lops backward.

"Ross!" She cries and in a moment of panic, she leans down and presses her lips against his harshly.

He tastes like dust and sugar, and everything bittersweet.

He tastes like death.

**So um did you like it? Please review your thoughts.**

**Want a happy ending, review and I'll make one!**

**Heilige Scheiße*** **It means Holy Shit.**

**Dumme Schwein****_* _****It means Dumb Pig.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just posting all my one shots into one story so…Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I trudge through the snow while shouldering my bag once again. I'm late to class, again and I am not in the mood for anything.

Last night, I went on another date but as expected it didn't go well. You see, my dates are always getting messed up. Something always goes wrong for some god dam reason. A fire, an order mishap or maybe the waiter accidently dropping our food on us. It could be my date getting slightly injured, or tripping on something.

Anyway you get my point, these can't be all accidents! I'm more pissed about having them messed up than actually losing the date. But yesterday, he was so perfect and…I thought for sure that he'd be the one. But he ended up going to the hospital, because a lobster had flown through the air and attacked his face. I grimace at the memory. I just have to face it, I have bad luck with dates. Or maybe I'm curse! Yeah that's it!

I reach the elevator and hustle in in. To my surprise it's empty and a small smile creeps onto my lips. Now I don't have to go through an awkward elevator ride with a random stranger.

I press the second floor button, and the elevator doors start to close. Just distantly I hear something.

Something that sounds like "Wait!" being called out, probably for me to stop the elevator.

Not today.

I quickly act as if I don't hear them. Please don't…Please don't…Please be far away so you miss the elevator…

I inwardly sigh when I see a hand stop the doors from closing.

The stranger steps in but my eyes go wide and my fake smile that I had put on just a second ago drops off of my face.

There standing in all of his glory is Austin Moon, resident, bad boy, player and most recently;

My ex-boyfriend.

My fake chirpy vibe, that you need to deal with New Yorkers, switches off and instead it turns to a cold, "I-don't-like-you" vibe.

You see, I moved to New York for college leaving my friends and family. I didn't know anyone here. So once college started I started hanging out with people and easily made friends. Austin at the time, wasn't that bad of a player or bad boy. But he was still bad. Everyone warned me that his next target was me.

But I scoffed and rolled my eyes in their faces, saying I could handle myself.

Later on he kept in bugging me, and making…sexual comments and I finally blew up in his face. Saying I didn't want him! And blah, blah, blah… He was shocked to say, and he apologized and we became friends.

It was the whole "girl fall for bad boy, thinking he's changed and they live happily ever after" cliché.

But the thing was for us there is no happily ever after. I mean now that I think about it, he was just using me. All we ever did was make out. And after two months of dating I find him sucking another blonde's face.

My reaction…was not pretty. And guess what?

He got mad at me for some reason!

And then we started fighting…Verbally! Not physically! So now I kinda hate him.

He steps in snapping me out of my thoughts, and goes to push his button, but he stops realizing we're going to the same floor. I wonder if I can make a run for it and take the stairs.

But I choose not to. I can tell he's uncomfortable.

Good.

I scoot as far away as I can from him. I guess he notices because he tries to bite back a smile. I frown, I'm not here to be cute…

Though I can't help it, it's natural.

It's been a couple of minutes and we haven't arrived at our floor yet. All in silence. Why is this elevator taking so long!

Just then the lights start to flicker on and off. The elevator abruptly stops with a big jolt. My heart drops and I let put a scream, jumping into Austin's arms as the lights go out. We stand there in the dark for a moment wondering what happened.

Then I push myself away from him.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask frantically.

He scoffs, "What do you think?" He retorts. "The elevator broke."

I roll my eyes. And sink down to the floor. Why? Why! WHY! I start wailing in my head as I stay seated on the cold floor, bored out of my mind, and occasionally glancing at Austin.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "What are you doing?" I ask glancing at his phone.

"Texting." He answers.

I need to hold in a chuckle at his stupidity. "Texting who?" I ask.

He finally looks up. "Jealous?" He asks cockily.

I scoff, "No way, I just wanna know if they're texting back." I say, gauging his reaction.

He looks confused. "Yeah…Why wouldn't they be?" He asks.

I sigh and look at him, in a "what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you" look. "There's no cell service." I say flatly.

His face turns red, and he starts stuttering, about something I'm too tired to listen to. I roll my eyes and start playing with a loose piece of string.

I'm sick of him. I'm sick of this thing we have between us. I just want to be done with him. But the god dam tension between us is crackling like fire, and I don't know how to put it out.

It's quiet for another ten more minutes. And now I'm visibly shivering. Austin notices. He sighs and gets up and sits next to me. He drapes his leather jacket over me, and pulls me to his chest. All I can hear now is his steady heartbeat.

He sighs again, "What happened to us?" He asks mournfully.

I roll my eyes. "What happened to us, was that you decided to break my heart by cheating on me with Cassidy Smith!" I say harshly.

He pulls away. "I wasn't the only one who broke someone's hearts. You decided to go ahead and have sex with Dallas Winston!" He says harshly.

I open my mouth to retort but I freeze when I process what he said. "What?" I ask disbelievingly. One thing to be clear I did not have sex with anyone.

"Yeah! Thought I'd never find out!" He says, chuckling darkly.

"What, no!" I say standing up. He stands up too. "I never cheated on you!" I say as I start to pace.

"Don't lie to me, okay! Cassidy showe—" He starts, but I interrupt as soon as I hear her name.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You listened to Cassidy! You listened to that fake, plastic Barbie!" I yell.

He scoffs, "She had proof." He says, in a matter-of-factly tone.

I roll my eyes, "Really?! There's something called photoshop!" I yell.

He rolls his eyes, "Well, you shouldn't have been hanging out with Dallas! Or I wouldn't have ever jumped to that conclusion." He yells.

"I can hang out with whoever the heck I want to! Okay?! You can't control me! You were always the over-protective type. You'd get jealous this easily. And I've had enough!" I yell. "And I am not talking to you anymore." I add as I cross my arms over my chest.

It's quite for a moment, then I remember that I had forgot to chew him out, about him taking matters in his own hands. "And! How could you just make an assumption like that?!" I start again. "Instead of confronting me, you kissed her! How the hell does that work!? Revenge! Is that what you wanted!? And were you aware of how from the beginning of the school year, she wanted to get her filthy hands on you!?" I ask exasperated.

"Y-you were such an insecure dic—Mmph."

Well fuck.

Austin Moon is kissing me.

Now a couple of days ago I wouldn't mind it. Cause, duh, we were in love though that all was before he broke my heart into a million pieces.

But the moment his lips touch mine. I can't control myself.

So I kiss back. He deepens the kiss, and I let out a moan. The kiss gets steamier and he pulls both my legs up, and I wrap them around his waist.

I pull away my breath ragged, and unwrap my legs from him. "Y-you…" I stutter, not really knowing what to say.

He sighs shutting his eyes and leaning his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry Ally." He says weakly. "I really am. I still love you. I didn't even kiss Cassidy! She forced herself just as you rounded the corner. But I was still mad about the Dallas thing so I…I guess I wanted you to feel what I felt. I'm so sorry, Ally please, I love you. I want you, I need you. If I see you with another guy, I swear I'll die and frankly you're the only girl in the whole world for me. Because I love you." He finishes. He opens his mouth to start again, but I cut him off by kissing him.

I pull away quickly, "I'm sorry too." I mutter. "I—"

He cuts me off. "You don't have anything to be sorry about." He says before pulling my lips towards his.

We continue to kiss, wrapped up in our own little world.

That is until the elevator doors open, to reveal the electric technician. Awkward…

We quickly grab our stuff and run out laughing the whole way.

We slow down and walk in stride with each other holding hands. "So what is this?" He asks raising our joined hands.

"Mmm…What do you want it to be?" I ask while smiling.

He chuckles, while pulling me to him. Resting his hands on my hips he lightly places his lips on mine. "I think I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." He says.

I grin. "I think I like that." I reply.

"So why don't we go on a date tonight." He says.

"Sure but, I have to warn you lately my dates haven't been going so well…" I say trailing off.

He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Actually…Some of those…could or could not have…been…me.

I gasp. "Austin!" I yell while he breaks out in a run. I giggle and chase after him.

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ya'll.**

I, Allyson Marie Dawson hate my best friend Casey Rose White.

Let me explain.

We went to this party, no let me rephrase that. I was dragged to a party by my best friend Casey. Yeah, I didn't want to come, but Casey being the party-holic she is, insisted on it. I'm not a party gal unlike Casey who's like the queen of partying. It's pretty easy to lose sight of her, and it's pretty easy for her to get drunk and do the most random shit ever.

But that's not the point, she promised she'd stick with me the whole time but no, she ditched me five seconds after stepping into the house. Some best friend. So after sitting on the couch for like an hour watching drunk people do random shit, I got a text from the devil herself.

_Wasssup giiirl?! Hows the fricken partttyyy? COULD YOU do Me a faavvoorr and take my car BacK HoMe? THHAANKS! LOVE YA!_

Casey and I are really, really, really close BFF's. Like really close. I stay at her house, use her car, and other stuff, and she does the same to me…Did that sound wrong or…? Anyway, I knew something like this would happen so I took her keys. This is no problem for me. Yay I get to go! But there's one problem. Once I drop they're car off, I can't go back home. It's too dark and my home is very far from her's. Plus my parents are probably sleeping so I can't call them, her parents are probably sleeping too. I can't take her car home, she'll totally flip out. Casey is very protective of it, she only lets me drive and that's rare too. So the only option is to stay at her house…but that has a flaw too. Casey being the "normal" girl she is, keeps her door locked, cause she says she needs her "privacy".

And that's why I hate my best friend.

I sigh as I make my way outside to the clear night sky, muttering some "oh-so-nice-things" about Casey on the way. I look around for her car, and soon spot the bright yellow convertible, then I hop in while making my way to her house.

_Scene Change _

I park the car in the driveway while making my way to the door that she and I purposely left unlocked. Quietly I tiptoe up to her room making sure that all the lights are shut. Maybe I'll get lucky, and Casey could have forgotten to lock her door. Silently praying I reach over and jiggle the doorknob…It doesn't budge. Great. I'll just grab some pillows and a blanket and sleep on the floor. But then I spot an open door. The guest bedroom. Usually it's closed, but now the door is half open. I slowly peek in.

Jackpot.

A king sized bed, with large cushions, and a comfy blanket. Mm…I think it's calling my name. I run over to the heavenly bed and jump on it. I get situated snuggling into the blankets and cushions. I sigh contently, and instantly fall asleep.

_Scene Change_

I'm a normal sleeper. I don't fall into complete oblivion, when I sleep, but I don't wake up if I hear a creak or something. I definitely do not forget things. I always remember what specifically happened the night before. Which is why I'm not confused that I'm not sleeping in my own bed nor in my own house. I'm confused of why there are two muscular arms that belong to a very hot guy, holding me tight…

So I start screaming.

The familiar guy stirs and opens his brown eyes. He narrows them at me and snarls. "Shut the hell up please. I'm trying to sleep." He mutters.

"Excuse me?" I snap. "Who the hell do you think you are—"

"Are you deaf or something? Did you not hear what I said?" He asks shutting his eyes closed but a small smirk forms against his lips. I start to wiggle and squirm from his grasp but he pulls me even closer. "Stop moving." He complains.

I look at him incredulously, "Stop moving?" I ask in disbelief. "Like hell I—"

"I have a huge hangover, and all I want is sleep. Shut up." He groans. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts in. "Please." He adds nicely. I stay quiet and stare at him. I've definitely seen him around. The blonde shaggy hair, the brown caramel eyes, his featured are well-defined and he's dam muscular. Yeah I've definitely seen him around.

As quietly as I can I whisper, "Who are you?"

His smirk grows larger but his yes remain glued shut, "You don't remember. You were saying it all last night." He says.

I freeze, and his smirk grows even bigger. No, that couldn't have happened. I'm fully clothed while he only has his shirt off. "You're lying." I say.

He grins, "So you do have a brain…" He says.

I sigh, "Let go of me!" I yell before struggling again. He merely pulls me closer and I sigh in defeat. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask.

"Tell me yours first."

"Allyson. But everyone calls me Ally."

"Austin. Austin Moon."

I blink, "Oh…Nice name, I guess." I mumble.

"Yeah, know go to sleep." He mumbles.

"Not before you tell me what you're doing in my best friend's house." I say.

"You tell me first."

I roll my eyes, "Because Casey's a horrible best friend and made me drive her car home in the middle of the night!" I say exasperated. "She made me drive her car home, knowing that I couldn't go back to my home.

"Wait. You're her best friend?" He laughs.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Because I'm Mike's best friend." He says.

My eyes widen in realization. He's the guy who's always hanging out with Mike. Mike is Casey's older brother. Every time I come over and see Mike, he's there too. I've seen him but I never talked to him. That's because Casey and Mike aren't that close so we never hang out. "I knew you seemed familiar. Now can you tell me why you're here?"

"First off, I was here first. I went down to get a glass of water, I came back up and there was a girl in the bed."

"Why were you here then?"

"I decided to crash here since Mike only has one bed."

"And why are you cuddling me…?"

"Because I was cold…And you were hot."

What a great answer.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" He asks.

"Why it's like nine in the morning?" I ask.

He hasn't opened his eyes yet, so I'm forced to lay there staring at his handsome face. "It's actually three, so go to sleep."

I have no choice, so I sigh and relax and try to go to sleep.

_Scene Change_

I woke up to find Austin gone. I was disappointed…A lot. So I sat on the table, moping into my glass of coffee. Casey comes down looking like a mess, her hair going off into many different places, and her eyes half shut. She has on what she had on the night before, like me.

"Morning…" She mumbles.

I sputter. "Morning? Morning! Is that all you have for me? Morning? Not even a good morning. Just morning! I had to drive your car in the middle of the night to your home, and be forced to sleep in the guest room. Then I woke up in a stranger's arms. And all you have for me is a morning?!"

She doesn't reply, and I wait for the info to sink into her. You have to wait for stuff to get into her brain, when she's having a hangover. Her eyes widen and she turns to me, "Did you just say that—"

I cut her off. "Yes I did say that I woke up in a strangers arms in your house. But don't worry, it was Austin Mike's friend." I explain.

Her eyes stay the same, "You slept in Austin Moon's arms? The hot college guy? The hottest guy on the planet actually?

I nod and roll my eyes taking a sip of my coffee, "He wasn't that hot, and were going to college next year. You're making it sound like we're fifteen year old giddy school girls."

She gasps and drifts off to dreamland thinking about him.

"Okay, before you get to deep into this, you need to drive me home." I say.

She looks pver at me. "No way, I'm not driving with this hangover."

I grit my teeth, "You will drive me or I will kill your ass with a shovel."

She doesn't disagree. She drives me home.

_Scene Change _

It happened once again. Casey got drunk. I had to drive her car home. Her door was locked. And I had to sleep in the guest room. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Last time I did it, it turned out pretty well.

I snuggle into the comforters with a sleepy smile on my face. I hear a voice behind me near the door.

"Shit, not again."

I turn around and Austin stand there in his boxers and a shirt with a glass of milk and cookies. "We have to stop meeting like this." I mutter.

He chuckles, and walks over, taking a seat on the bed. "Hope you don't mind sharing a bed again." He says.

I shrug, "I've done it before." I say before snatching a cookie from the plate. My dad taught me this technique. He combined he milk and cookies. I take the cookie and break into smaller pieces while dropping them into his milk.

He glares at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"Drink it, it tastes better." I say.

He looks at me cautiously before taking a sip, actually more like a large gulp. He lowers the cup revealing a milk mustache on his upper lip. He grins. "Smart."

I laugh, "You have a little something." I mumble gesturing to his upper lip.

He frowns and try's to swipe it away but misses completely, he tries again and again.

I sigh, "Here let me do it." I mutter crawling over to him and standing on my knees. I reach my hand over and swipe the milk off. His breathing becomes shallow and manlier, and I realize how close I am to him. I quickly pull myself away.

"Uh…Thanks." He mumbles his voice coming out huskier.

I smile, "No problem." I mumble not looking him in the eye. I scoot as far as I can from him without him noticing and snuggle into the blankets. "Good night."

He mutters something and soon his arms are around me pulling me closer to him. "I'm cold." He whispers. I smile at his pathetic excuse, but reply. "And I'm hot." I say.

"You sure are…"

_Scene Change _

He's gone. Again.

I'm starting to think this is all just a dream or my imagination. The cookies, the glass everything. It's like he disappeared magically. There's no sign of him. Seriously I am pretty pissed. I storm down the stairs angrily into the kitchen. "Casey!" I scream.

She quickly sits up from sleeping on the table wide eyed. "What?" She groans.

"Where is he?! Seriously I'm starting to think he's just a dream or something!" I yell.

"Who?" She asks.

"Austin!" I yell.

She sighs resting her head back down, "He left an hour ago." She mutters. "He'll be back with Mike." She mumbles.

"Yes!" I pump running into the living room. "I'm staying here!" I yell again. I reach the living room and take a seat waiting nervously for them.

_Scene Change _

So since Austin, hasn't come yet like Casey said. I went up and took a shower. I always have some extra clothes at Casey's house. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top, some black sneakers, and then let my hair out. Suddenly I hear the front door slam and some laughs. They're here! I quickly make my way downstairs fixing my hair on the way.

I walk over to the door and see Austin and Mike. Austin has some ripped jeans on and a white shirt with a jacket. "Austin!" I say. "You're real." I mumble the last part quietly so he won't hear.

He apparently did hear, "What?" He asks.

"The deal." I cover up. "T-the deal, Casey and I made a deal… and never mind." I say shaking my head and nervously laughing.

Mike and his arrogant self comes up to me, "Hey babe. Did ya miss me?" He asks slinging his arm on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, and side step him. "Stay the fuck away from me." I say shoving him in the gut.

He coughs in pain and I scoot over to Austin. "Sorry he can be an ass at times." He says.

I shrug, "So I've seen."

_Scene Change_

Tara coms in holding her head, "I feel like I'm gonna puke." She groans.

I shake my head, "That's why you don't drown yourself in alcohol." I say. "And make your best friend drive your car home—"

"Shut up Ally!" She hisses.

I laugh cheekily, "Love you too hun."

Mike being the stubborn guy he is, doesn't give up. "Hey babe, wanna go get my wallet from my car?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "You have arms and legs? Put them to use."

"I'll kiss you if you don't." He warns.

I make it out of there in less than three seconds. As I walk to his car I curse him under my breath. The wind whips at me, which makes me shiver inside out. I open the car door and start digging through the messy thing.

"Need some help?"

I spin around to find Austin, "Uh. Sure." I smile.

He reaches over and starts sifting through the car as well with me. We're practically squished together, and he can probably feel the goose bumps on my skin. "Cold?" He asks.

I nod, "A little." I mumble.

"Here." He says handing me his jacket. "I'm not that cold."

I grin and reluctantly take the jacket, and slip it on. His vanilla scent surrounds me. Mm. "Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He winks grabbing the wallet. "I'm really sorry about Mike, really, he can be a…"

"An ass." I fill in. "Yeah I've noticed. He does it every time we—"

For some reason, Austin throws the wallet down some credit cards spilling out. It makes me jump and I step out of the car to stop myself from hitting me head on the car. "So you notice him?! Not me?"

I blink at his outburst. "What…?"

"I mean every time we're around, you only notice Mike! You don't even bat an eyelash at me! He always gets what he wants! It's always about Mike! Of course. He's fucking better at everything!" Austin punches the car making me jump again.

"Austin what are you talking about!?" I ask.

"I know you like Mike." He states bluntly.

"What the fuck are you talk—" I start.

"And." He cuts in. "He's a rich son of a bitch which means he gets everything he wants. I want something for once. Every time he finds out, he gets something better to rub it in my face. He turns it into a fucking competition." Austin yells running a hand through his hair.

"Austin—"

"Save it okay?!" He snaps looking angry. Then he storms back into the house, looking more pissed than I've seen anyone. Leaving me with to pick up the fallen credit cards.

_Scene Change_

Mike and Austin are fighting. Most probably because of me. I feel horrible. Well actually they're giving each other the silent treatment. Casey went to find her new boyfriend at a club, and I'm stuck here again. Mike refused to drive Austin home. So basically both Austin and I are stuck here. I walk upstairs near the guest room like a ninja. I stealthily peek into the room. Austin is seated on the bed relaxed watching TV. One hand is set under his head and the other is holding the remote switching channels. My arm holing me up slips and I fall face first straight to the floor. An embarrassed groan, emits from me and I look up to see Austin holding back a smile.

"I knew you would come up sooner or later, but I didn't expect you to face plant to the floor." He laughs.

I shake my head, and mutter some curse words. I get up, "I didn't fall! I merely gave…the floor…a hug…" I say pathetically.

He looks up at me in disbelief and amusement. "Really?" He asks.

I sigh, "I don't have anywhere to sleep and I'm tired." I say.

His face instantly changes and it turns sour. "I bet Mike would be more than happy to give you some space on his bed." He snaps.

I sigh walking closer to him. "Austin, I don't like him!"

"Bull. I see you flirting with him all the time." He says.

"I don't like Mike, nor will I ever." I say trying to control my anger. "And why do you even care!?" I ask almost blowing up.

"Because he gets whatever he wants! And he wants everything I want! He doesn't even like you. He's just bugging you because of me! He a spoiled rich son of a bitch who turn everything into a competition. When he found out that I liked you." Austin likes me…"He went after you just to get to me. And guess what? It worked! You—"

"Austin!" I yell cutting him off. He looks at me but before he can say anything else, I walk over to him and grab his shirt pulling him closer to me. I lean close and crush my lips against his. I can tell he's staring at me in shock but I keep my eyes shut. He starts to kiss back but I pull away looking him in the eye. He blinks looking at me wide eyed. I quickly look down a pink blush spreading across my cheeks. "Austin, I don't like Mike…I like you. You dumbass!" I say.

He looks at me, "Y-you do…?

I sigh closing my eyes, "Yes you moron!" I yell. He looks at me smiling wide and pulls me into another searing kiss. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck while he moves one around his waist and another combing through my hair. We pull away, "So you like me too…" I trail off smiling.

He pulls me onto the bed, me lying on my back and him lying on his side, staring down at me. "I've liked you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I've seen you with Casey, but never got the nerve to talk to you. Mike found out like month ago, and then you know, started flirting with you. That's how he is. He always does better than me, I want a dog, and he gets an elephant. I want a job at the mall, he gets a job as an FBI agent. Do you get what I mean?"

I nod, "Completely."

"So naturally, when he found out I like you, he went after you too." He says.

I frown, "That bastard." I mutter.

He grins at me and leans down to peck my lips again.

I cuddle closer to him, "I'm cold." I whisper.

He leans down, "I'm hot…" He whispers cheekily.

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of my first one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I sat in my room studying for a test.

Well actually, my mind was clouded with thoughts of a blonde haired, brown eye cutie, so I wasn't actually studying. You see I've loved Austin Monica Moon, since the day I've talked to him. Well, maybe a little later. We're actually very close friends, but he wouldn't love me, he wouldn't even like me, like, like-like.

You see, I am the tom-boy of the school, you could say. I don't spend my time, perfecting every strand of my hair, like the girls at my school do. No, I'd rather spend my time playing a sport, or something. My usual attire consists of maybe a sporty tank top and shorts or jeans, or maybe if I'm not feeling lazy, jeans with a collar shirt. No dresses, no skirts, no girly-girl stuff.

Simple.

I always put my hair up and I always wear tennis shoes. I can beat any boy…or girl at any sport, anywhere, and anytime. And it's not like I don't have any friends, I have tons including Austin, that's the problem he's my "friend".

Did I forget to mention he has a girlfriend that completely despises me?

_Scene Change_

I look out my window, and see Austin. He's talking to his girlfriend, I can tell. And she's definitely mad at him. He's running his hands through his hair nervously and pacing up and down his room, while talking on his phone. After a while, he shuts his phone off throws it on the bed while taking a seat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

At first I think he's crying, and I think, "Why the hell are you crying over her!" But as looks up I sigh in relief, because his face is tear free.

I catch his eye and quickly grab the pad of paper I keep, just for these cases. "You okay?" I write/ask. He grabs, his pad, we do this a lot, and scribbles something down. "Tired of all the drama." It says. I give him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry : )" I write. He shrugs and gives me the what-are-you-gonna-do looks. And pulls the shades of his curtains.

I sigh and scribble three words, three words I wish I could say to him then maybe things would be better or worse…

_Scene Change_

I'm sitting on a bench, not just a bench, the one next to the pond, you know with Pickles the goose. Yeah that pond.

I pull out my phone waiting for Trish to call, I've told her about my feelings, and she's told me the way he looks at me and acts differently when he's with me, and maybe, just maybe he loves me back, but that's just friends trying to make other friends feel better.

I spot Austin coming towards me and I act as if I'm checking something on my phone. He walks so carefree with a smile that lights up the whole town. He sits down next to me, and we start up a conversation easily. We joke around playfully, and tease each other. When a honk interrupts us.

I look up to find none other than, Austin Moon's girlfriend in a beautiful red convertible. I guess they made up, and I also guess that she notices my feelings towards Austin, because as soon as he gets in she pulls him down for a kiss, as if telling me "he's mine" which he basically is. Oh, how much I hate her…

_Scene Change_

Sometimes we sit on my porch and just talk. He tells me about his dreams. He wants to be a rockstar. He wants to inspire people with his songs. He wants to make it big. He calls me when he's sad or lonely. Or when him and "her" get in a fight.

I have a shoulder he can cry on.

She doesn't understand him. Not like I do. She doesn't know that he's scared of umbrellas, or that he has a strange obsession with pancakes. She doesn't even know he loves music! She doesn't know him…She doesn't know him like I do. And she never will…

_Scene Change_

We're at the football game cheering Austin on. While his girlfriend is out on the field in her cheerleading outfit cheering him on I guess… or flirting with other guys. I see Austin, he catches the ball and makes a run for it, aiming for a touchdown, he runs and runs, and the crowd goes wild, because he made it.

I watch the team (mostly him), run back to the coach. The couch congratulates them and blah-blah. But as the team disperses and Austin walks off towards his girlfriend. What surprises both of us is that she's in the arms of another football player, Eric, I think.

Austin raises his hands and gestures to them. She gives him a fake-sorry look and walks off with Eric in tow. Austin storms off giving them an "I don't care" gesture too. And I sigh, she doesn't know what she's losing…

_Scene Change_

It's just a silly dance, why do people need to make such a big deal.

I just can't go, I don't do dresses, okay?!

It's simple.

I sigh as I sit on my bed and scroll through my phone, I feel like someone's watching me so I get up and see none other than Austin Moon, looking…umm…handsome…can't say beautiful can I? He gets up and gets his pad, "You coming?" It says. I sigh but give him a smile. "Nah, don't do dresses." He chuckles though I can't hear it. "Wish you would…" He writes.

I smile and he shuts his light and walks out. I sigh and look over at the white dress I got, it's now or never I guess…

_Scene Change_

I walk through the room and it's like the spotlights on me, everyone gets out of my way as I walk.

Though I don't care, I have to do something.

I need to find Austin.

I see him he's talking with some friends and as soon as his eyes lay on me his jaw opens wide and his eyes bug out. I smile and fight the urge to giggle, and after he's recovered he smiles to even wider, and starts making his way towards me.

Though his EX girlfriend stops him, and my smile falters but as soon as I see him blow her off, I smile even wider if that's possible.

As soon as he reaches me I pull, out the crumpled piece of paper and unfold it,

"I love you" It says, and my eyes widen when he pulls out another piece of paper that says, "I love you" as well, and my heart completely swells at this. We both lean in till our lips meet…


	8. Chapter 8

**One of my old one-shots. Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Regret. It's a funny word. Just six letters, compiled together. But they hold so much pain. That word makes you want to kill yourself. It makes you want to pull out your hair. It makes you think, "How could have I been so fucking stupid!?"

I regret it. All of it. Every fucking minute.

Why did I ever treat her like that? She deserved better. I was out playing with shards of glass when there was a diamond at home. I took advantage of her. I ignored her, I betrayed her, I broke her. And I never cared. Every day she'd love me, and I just abused that love…

I hate myself. I hate myself for causing her pain. For abandoning her. For leaving her. I regret it, so much. I just wish…I just wish that I could go back in time and never break my promises I made to her. I let fame take over me. I let go of my loved ones, for fame. She was the girl of my dreams, and I just…let go of her. I want to take back what I said. I want her back. I don't want this life.

I regret it.

I was Austin Moon. The rising star who had it all. The fame, the talent, the money, the fans…the girl. Ally Dawson. The girl of my dreams. The girl, I thought, would never in a million years like me. But I had her. I couldn't have been happier.

But as I got a taste of glory…something changed inside of me. I wanted more. I became greedy, selfish, stuck-up. The lights blinded me, and I fell into the darkness. I'd drink, go to clubs, party, not realizing and not caring that I was losing my loved ones.

And one day all that was left was her. Ally. She out of everyone had stayed with me. She'd call me day after day, asking to spend some time, or just talk for a while. But I'd blow her off. She stayed with me no matter how cruel I was.

And you know what I did? You know what I did to her? I broke her heart. I thought that, she'd stay with me no matter what I did, so I took advantage. I cheated. Night after night, I'd do a different girl. And guess what?

One day, she packed up her bags…and waited for me to come home. And that day I did. She told me she was leaving. That she was breaking up with me. We had our last fight that night. She left that night.

So that's how I end up here. In my huge bedroom, awake in the middle of the night regretting my past. I hear the sirens from outside, and the rain pattering against the window. After she had left, it was like I woke up. I woke up from a deep sleep.

I cleaned up my act, the best that I could. At that time I didn't have much fans, our people that supported me, but I gained them back. I proved myself worthy again, but…I never heard from her.

People forgave me but she didn't. Course she didn't directly say that, but she ignored me. My texts, my calls, my letters. Yes I even wrote letters. She just…

Well I know how it feels now, don't I.

I found out from Dez, that she's with another guy. A guy that's not me. A guy that will never treat her right. I know that for sure…_You're one to talk._ Shut up…He probably doesn't know anything about her. He probably just likes her because of her stunning looks and her beautiful personality and her caring nature and her….

She deserves better though. She doesn't deserve him. And…she doesn't…deserve me either. She's too good for me. She deserves a prince that'll spend the rest of his seconds with her. Who won't let anyone hurt her in anyway, and never in a million years hurt her himself…unlike me.

Dez says that she's head over heels for him. I've made Dez, sort of like my secret spy. He tells me what he does, and who he meets and…other stuff.

Yeah, kind of stalkerish but…it's worth it. I'm determined to show Ally that he's not the right guy for her. Course not in person. I can't. Talking to her in person…I just can't. I can't show her my face, after all the pain I've caused her. I would probably break down right there…

Married…Yeah, they're getting married.

Dez came running in not too long ago, and told me the news. They are getting fucking married. I mean who does that? They've only dated for what? Like a year? And now they're getting married! I mean at this rate people will be having kids when they're 12!

Okay, slight overreaction but…how would you feel if the love of your life was getting married to another person?

And on top of that you couldn't do anything about it. _I loved her. She loved me. I still love her. But now she doesn't love me. _Zach and Ally. It just doesn't sound right. Austin and Ally.

"Austin! What in the world of flying cupcakes and fuzzy shoes are you doing!?" Dez screams at me flailing his arms around.

I look at him, "Trying to hide my pain." I say.

And it's true, today Ally and Zach are getting hitched. And there's nothing I can do about it. Dez rolls his eyes, "Dude seriously, get up, get dressed, and get your guitar. What the hell are you doing just sitting here? You need to get Ally back. I thought we discussed this already!" Dez sighs exasperated.

"Dez, she'll never take me back. After all I've done to her." I say my voice lowered and filled with pain.

Dez's face softens, and he sighs collapsing onto the couch. "Look dude…she still loves you…" He says. My head snaps up, "How do you know?!" I ask.

He looks at me, "I can see it. Everyone can see it. Heck a blind man can see it. But…she's broken. What you did, really shaked her. She's…different." Dez says struggling for the right words.

I look at him, "What type of different?" I ask.

He sighs, "She's quieter more independent, and she spends a whole lot of time with Zach. More than normal couples do. They're together in everything. Trish told me it's because, Zach gets protective, and Ally doesn't want what happened with you to happen again. Anyway, she spends more time in music too. And whenever she hears your name her attitude changes. She becomes hard and cold. She doesn't want anything to do with you." He explains.

I look at him like, "Seriously?" "Then why do you think she still likes me! She probably hates me!" I groan.

Even I wouldn't like me.

"Because I can see it. She loves you but… right now she's heartbroken, from what you did to her. You need to apologize! God Austin. Have you ever looked at Zach? He looks like your twin! He's exactly like you. She's tried to move on but she just can't. She loves you. A lot. And she might not admit it either. But she does. Austin…Apologize for what you did. I've seen both of you. And you guys aren't your normal selves. I want Austin and Ally back. Without each other you guys, are incomplete. That's why today you are going to get her back. Because both of you are miserable without each other." Dez finishes. "Now get up, get ready, and get your butt outside." He says pointing to my bedroom.

"Dez. What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't take me back? Okay fine she loves me, but that doesn't mean that she'll forgive me." I say.

He looks at me while resting his hand on my shoulder, "Austin there's gonna be two options here. One: You go to the wedding, woo Ally, then she'll forgive you, and you guys will live happily ever after. Two: You go to the wedding, try to woo Ally, she won't forgive you, and you'll live the rest of your life heartbroken…But your already doing that so…" He trails off jokingly.

I sigh, "So it's kinda like I have nothing to lose." I say. He nods, "Now hurry up!" He yells.

Dez parks the car, in a secluded area, and I jump out with my guitar looking around franticly. My eyes land on a white church building and a sign that says, "Welcome to Zach and Ally's Wedding!" Bingo…

Okay wait. What am I supposed to do?! Oh god, I walk over to the building and open the door slightly just peeking in.

I sigh in relief, they haven't started yet.

I run back over to the car, "Dez!" I yell my voice high-pitched. "How am I gonna woo Ally!?" I ask. He looks at me, like I'm crazy.

He shrugs, "Dude you're the Ally expert here. Just do what your heart says." He says. "Anyway, I'm gonna head inside." He says walking away. Wow he was helpful.

I start pacing in front of the car, thinking of what to do. My head snaps up, when I suddenly get the best idea ever.

PQOIWUEDYFGDHJSKWOSIDUYHGISDFJUHGWSDJUHFG

I'm getting married. I am getting married today.

Right now.

With Zach.

Not Austin.

No Ally, don't think about him. He broke you remember? He's a bastard. A jerk. A dickhead. An asshole. THEN HOW CAN I STILL LOVE HIM?! How? Is it even possible, for you to love someone that cheated on you, ignored you, betrayed you?

Yeah I still love him, but I can't I just can't bring myself to be with him again. I can't go through all that drama.

With Zach it's a straight path, no bumps, no tears, no drama. Austin he needs to learn. He needs to be taught a lesson. And if ignoring him is the way, then I'll go with it.

I snap out of my thoughts when, someone enters my room. I turn around to see Zach standing there already dressed. "What are you doing here? Remember, the rule you can't see the bride till she's ready." I say, in a teasing tone.

He grins, "Just a kiss Alls?" He asks, with a pouty face.

A sharp pain courses through my chest, when he does that. It reminds me of Austin. I shake my head,

"Nope, you aren't getting a taste of my lips anytime soon." I say, jokingly. He grins devilishly pulling me towards him.

"Peck on the cheek?" He asks.

I roll my eyes but oblige, but as I go for his cheek, he twists his head so I kiss him smack dab on the lips. I gasp as I pull away.

"Aus—Zach!" I yell, he laughs, while running out. Thankfully he didn't notice what I had said.

The music start playing as I walk down the aisle. My heart beats faster and faster as I approach a nervous yet smiling Zach.

I-I change my mind, I don't want to do this anymore! Relax Ally…Do I really wanna spend the rest of my life with…him…I don't know. I do not know.

It's so complicated. I-I love Austin but Zach he's better for me. I just…I make it the end, and stand in front of him. He takes my hand in his, and the priest starts talking. I zone out.

Zach. He looks just like Austin, but I swear it was just a coincidence.

He's funny, child-like, yet serious when he wants to be. He doesn't get the point in music, which I've chosen to overlook.

We have everything in common, he loves to read books, he cloud watches, he…um…he uh, likes other stuff too.

But the thing is…sometimes he gets…boring.

Oh god now I sound like a horrible person! When I was with Austin there was this spark. It was like a ride, the ups and downs, which made it fun. But with Zach it's just…

"Allyson Marie Dawson do you take Zachary Winston as your husband?" The priest says. I look at the guests spotting many familiar faces, and then turn back to Zach. "I…" I say loss for words. Zach's face curls to confusion, and he squeezes my hand as if reassuring me. The priest opens his mouth to start again, when he gets cut off by someone strumming a guitar.

Everyone turns their head, and there stands…

Austin Fucking Moon. Strumming a guitar.

Music starts to play, while my mouth stays wide open.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

He finishes, strumming the guitar once more. Tears brim at my eyes, as he looks straight at me. "Ally, I love you so much. And you don't know how sorry I am for treating you the way I did. I want to kill myself for it. I know it's been a long time, since we've been together. But I've cleaned up my act. After you left it made me realize how lost I was. I know this is supposed to be your special day, but I need you to know how sorry I am. Ally I love you, please forgive me." He finishes choking back a sob. And with that he walks out.

That's it? He just leaves. He apologizes and leaves without saying another word. The door shuts making a loud thud, then silence falls over.

The priest clears his throat. "Uh…" He utters.

People start murmuring and whispering, Zach let's go of our hands trying to calm them down.

I look at the priests, then Zach, then the guests.

I spot Dez and Trish, in the second row. Dez gives me a nod, as if saying go while Trish smiles at me with a thumbs up.

"Fuck." I say quietly, and with that I run down the aisle and push the door open, stepping outside. I hear Zach calling my name but I don't stop. I look round hoping to find a glimpse of Austin. C'mon where the hell could he have gone?

I spot him walking down the road his guitar strapped around his back. "Austin!" I call out running over to him.

He flips around, his eyes wide. I smile gleefully and jump into his arms. He pulls me into a hug while pulling me off the ground and spinning me around.

Once he sets me down, I keep my arms around his neck and his hands rest around my waist tightly. "Do you mean it?" I whisper. He nods snuggling his face into my neck. "Ally I am so fucking sorry for all I've done, I love you so much. And I can't lose you." He whispers desperately.

I pull his head away and kiss him, combining all those feelings from the day I met, to today. I pull away breathless. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another old one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. She wasn't supposed to be standing alone in the janitor's closet, while everyone else was in class.

And she definitely wasn't supposed to be waiting for him.

She never meant it to be like this. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing, but somehow, she found herself in a closet, or trapped in a stuffy room with his lips devouring hers.

I mean he was Austin Moon, the baddest bad boy in the whole school.

Girls loved him, and some even frickin' obsessed. And boys envied him. Most of the time he was silent, but whenever he spoke it was definitely worth it.

She didn't understand why he was so guarded with people, but she definitely figured out something bad was going on.

She didn't know what people saw in him at first. All she saw was a guy with too much leather. But as soon as she got a taste of him.

There was no turning back.

It all started at that stupid party. Her friends had all wanted her to go, and it didn't take much persuasion, because she most of the time loved partying. Curse that, stupid game of spin the bottle. Curse herself for agreeing with it. Of all the people it had to land on him. How could she have even agreed with it?

Oh yeah, she thought it'd just be a measly kiss, but no!

It turned into a full on heated make out session. And because…she may have been a _bit_ tipsy. After that night, he kissed her again, and again, and again, and again.

There seemed to be no end, and each time she fell even deeper for him.

Yeah… She was falling in love with Austin Moon.

He was like a drug, a drug that was _very_ addicting. Her friends told her to stop. To stop, before her heart could get crushed into hundreds of pieces. But she couldn't. She was addicted and she wanted more. She didn't know what they were, strangers with benefits maybe?

After all there was no talking, just the sweet noise of lip smacking and soft moans. So, basically they were strangers to each other.

Yet she still had managed to have fallen in love with him. She definitely knew how to get herself in trouble didn't she? But you know what confused her?

How all the girls in the school chased after him, yet he didn't give them the time of day, yeah a little weird, when he had the looks that could charm Megan Fox, if he tried.

But out of the whole school, he chose her, why?

There were plenty of girls that would have loved to be able to make out with Austin Moon. Yet he chose her. This made her feel special…Maybe even a bit loved. She was Ally Dawson, Golden Girl of the school. She would have thought he'd go for a bad girl type… But no…

Sometimes she wishes she could stop. Sneaking out, skipping, just everything about this in general. And sometimes she did try to leave.

But he'd stop her, begging her to stay.

Those words would be some of the very few words he would ever say to her. And it felt refreshing even.

Once, just once, they had fought. It wasn't an argument, it was a fight. NO not physical, but there may or not have been a slap delivered…delivered to the one with more leather.

And yes, she may have been just a tinge bit happy about their fight.

Mostly because he had said more than ten words to her. Even if he was angry… They made up afterwards, and slowly but surely they were back to their routine.

And that brings her to today. She stands impatiently, tapping her foot and leaning against the wall. Her heart is pounding, her palms are sweating, and does she feel a bit dizzy?

Her phone buzzes signaling a text. She flips it out reading the message from her best friend Trish.

_Where are you!? Ally… You better not be with "him"! Text me back or I'm calling the police!_

She sighs.

She doesn't know why Trish can just judge him like that. She doesn't know what goes on in his life, or his past or anything about him. So she can't judge.

She types a quick text back not noticing the person slipping in through the door.

She feels a warm pair of hands on her waist, and she flips her phone shut while turning around. Her heart pounds against her chest. He grins devilishly, and grips her tighter.

She shyly places her hands on his chest. After all they've been through, she still manages to be shy around him…

He places his lips lightly onto her's, letting it linger and then slowly pulling away. He keeps his face close, so that their noses are touching and breaths are mingling. He looks into her dark brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. His eyes slowly travel down to her plump, juicy, lips. He leans down and captures them hungrily. Let the make-outing begin!

That day she walks home, expecting the normal. But what she gets is, something very different. Her parents seated at the table, looking very disappointed with a suspicious piece of paper.

She gulps wondering what this is all about.

Turns out, Ally Dawson is failing three of her classes. And is sentenced for detention, for skipping school. She should stop, she knows she should. But that doesn't mean she will. She's in way to deep…

She walks through the hallway beaming, just what people expect. She stands with her friends talking, laughing, etc. When out of the corner of her eye she see's someone.

Not just someone… Cassidy. Cassidy was a peppy, sweet, but fake girl. She would act nice and cool, unless you got on her bad side. Her and Cass, used to be friends but she moved away last year so…

Anyway, she guesses she moved back or something, so why not say "hi"? She walks over and slowly the blonde recognizes her, she smiles and pulls her into a hug. They chat for a while, but she notices something about Cassidy.

She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. Her line of vision was on someone else, behind her. She frowns and turns around. Her heart drops because she was staring right at Austin Moon…

Oh yeah, another thing she didn't like about Cass was that she was the only girl Austin had ever paid attention to. Relationship wise.

She frowns as she takes a seat, she glances at the clock nervously. Usually Austin would have called her by now.

She wonders if it has anything to do with Cassidy.

She gulps.

After thirty minutes, it's just unbearable, so she asks the teacher to go to the bathroom. Once she's granted permission, she gets up and leaves. She slowly makes her way through the halls. And as she takes another right. She feels the most pain, ever endured.

Her heart cracks, and her chest suddenly feels heavy. Her eyes brim with tears. But she refuses to cry. To cry over him. She leaves, she runs. Turns around and walks away…

Leaving Cassidy and Austin to their stupid business… as in kissing.

She doesn't blame him for the heartbreak. She blames herself. She could have stopped. Stopped all of this. She had it coming. It was a matter of time, when he'd find another better girl and drop her like a toy.

She just wishes it didn't feel so horrible.

She's changing… Surprisingly for the better. She has her grades back on track. She's out with her friends. Instead of isolating herself from the world, just for him. She's much more open, and cheerful. Like her normal self. But still there's one thing missing. Just one. Maybe it's a piece of her heart or something. She doesn't know what.

Trish notices, she notices how though she's much better than before, she isn't the real Ally. It's just… hard to explain.

She hasn't heard from him. Actually she's blocked him from texting or calling her, and doesn't even glance his way anymore.

But sometimes, just sometimes, she'd take a peek. A small teensy, weensy little peek. Just sometimes.

She's noticed.

She's noticed how, he's gotten paler.

How he now has, dark purple bags under his eyes. How sometimes he has bruises or cuts or gashes or blisters or just small barely visible scratches everywhere.

She's noticed how he never speaks.

Ever.

Except to Cassidy, which is also rarely. How he's always staring at her. She notices the tingles that go up her spine whenever she catches him.

But then she remembers that he's with Cassidy. And it's true. They had made it official. Yesterday.

She's noticed how sometimes when she's walking out the school heading home. She sees him smoking or doing something else horrendous that can hurt him. That always brings her pain. She's noticed how he got a piercing on just one ear. And how, he's gotten a tattoo on his bicep and wrist. Maybe there's more?

She's noticed how he's always sleepy and he rarely ever comes to class. **(Okay there, are other things she's noticed but she's starting to sound like a stalker now so she'll stop.) **She wonders what's up.

It's only been two weeks, but it feels like years.

She was seated at a small table in a café. She was doing her homework when she felt some cold liquid running down her head into her shirt.

What the…

She looks up to see the queen herself. Cassidy Holmes, and she does not look happy. She touches her head realizing that the bitch had poured smoothie on her.

She stands up, in confusion and mostly anger. She raises her hand to slap that girl to place when Cassidy stops her by going into rant, abut how Austin never liked Ally Dawson, and how she knows something is up between her and him. And that's why he doesn't love her, and blah, blah, blah, blah.

That night ends with Cassidy Holmes going home, having to take a shower and care for her cheek that had been slapped.

While Ally Dawson going home and, just taking a shower.

She wanted to move on. And that's exactly what she did… or tried at least. His name was Dallas, he was a kind, charming guy…that she'd rather have as a friend… But he'd do.

That's how she found that out that Austin was definitely the jealous type.

That day she also she found out that Cassidy had cheated on Austin.

Her hatred towards the Barbie blonde had grown immensely. Once Austin had found out though, Cassidy begged for forgiveness, and hoped that he'd take her back.

No luck. Her anger towards the male blonde Barbie grew as well.

How does he have the right, to go around and beat up her boyfriend, while also breaking her heart by dropping herself for another girl?

No mister, he does not have that right.

That day ended up in a huge blow up between Austin and her. And though she was supposed to feel anger and hate, which she did at first, it slowly turned to love and a lot of confusion.

"_Austin" I yell. He turns around his eyes flashing with fire. But they soften once they land on me. His face turns to surprise after but they still show anger and hate. _

_I gulp, and almost get lost in his eyes. But I quickly recover gaining my confidence. "What was that?!" I yell._

_ "What was what?" He snarls. _

_"You just beat up Dallas! Care to explain… Because I'd sure as hell want to know what Dallas did to have him end up in the hospital room!" I yell at him._

_ He rolls his eyes, "Why do you even care about him, you were just using him." He retorts._

_ I look at him wide-eyed, with my mouth agape. "Why do you just assume stuff about me!?" I ask exasperated. _

_He glares at me, "I don't know, because no one in this hell whole of a place, has ever judged me, including you." He sarcastically quips._

_ I roll my eyes, "Well what I judged was correct wasn't it? You are just a heartless bastard." I yell. _

_"And I was right too! You're just a controlling, spoiled bitch!" He yells back. _

_We glare at each other for a moment. _

_"Oh, yeah because I'm so much worse than that old whore, you called as a girlfriend!" I yell sarcastically. _

_"What the hell is your problem?" He yells. _

_"My problem?" I ask disbelievingly and wide eyed. _

_"Yeah, one day you just cut me out of your life! You ignored me and whenever the hell I tried to talk you'd act like a bitch!" He yells. _

_"Oh, like you ever cared about me, you just used me to make out! Then when you found someone better, you dropped me and chased after her!" I yell back feeling tears brim at my eyes. _

_He stares at me wide-eyed. "What the hell do you mean? I never let you go for someone else!" He yells_

_. "Yeah so Cassidy was just a figure of my imagination." I sarcastically quip. _

_"The only reason I was with Cassidy was because you left me alone. Just like everyone else!" He yells._

_ I frown, and quickly get alarmed when I see tears forming in his eyes. "The only reason I left was because I thought you were using me." I whisper tears falling from my eyes. He steps closer to me, and I move back. "B-but the kiss and t-the…" I trail off sputtering. _

_He frowns in confusion. _

_"Y-you kissed her! The day she moved back, y-you—" I start but get cut off by him. _

_"Ally, I didn't kiss her. She jumped on me, and I couldn't get her off!" He states pleadingly, as if saying please believe me. I look into his, eyes. His caramel orbs that are staring right back into mine. His face is so close, I could just… I gulp controlling myself._

_ "Ally… I love you…" He whispers so softly._

_ But it feels like an alarm in my ears, I pull back and stare at him. "You love me?" I ask softly. His eyes change to horror. And he quickly stumbles back. Tears start rolling freely down his face and by the time I know it… He's gone._

She quickly makes her way through the hall. Looking for someone, someone that can help her. She needs to find Austin. He needs help. He's gonna do something. Something that'll hurt him. She needs to talk to him. She needs to tell him she loves him too. She was so stupid. Why couldn't she have just said it back? Stupid shock, it had frozen her in place. She couldn't speak because he loved her back. But he misunderstood. He thought she didn't love him. He thought she'd leave him like the rest.

She looks around and finally she spots who she was looking for. He was a red head, with a strange sense of fashion. She'd seen him around Austin many times. She found out he was his best friend. She calls for him. Literally yells at him from across the hall but does he have… pink earmuffs on? She sprints to him yelling words like, "Hey!" or "Red head!" or "Striped pants!". He finally stops and she collides right into him. She quickly asks him if he knows where Austin is, or where she'll find him. When she gets no reply, instead having him stare at her. She has to take drastic measures, she slaps him straight across the face. He snaps out, and after some persuading and bickering and confusion, she finally knows where he is. The beach.

She parks the car, in a hurry and shuts the engine while jumping out the door. She doesn't slam the door, because well it's not her car, and Elliot will kill her if she even gets a scratch on it. She sprints to the beach, looking around. It's practically deserted, well figures, today it's windy out and it looks like it's gonna rain. She frantically looks around, "Austin!" She yells a couple of times. She sees a figure down at the end of the board walk. They stand in the railings almost as if they're gonna jump. She gets a sickly feeling that that's Austin. She speed walks over and once she confirms it is Austin, she breaks out in a run. She slows down as she reaches him. "Austin." She breathes out breathless. He jumps from the sound of his name. No, not in the water, he just gets slightly scared. He turns around and gets off the railing. He frowns in confusion, "Ally?" He asks, almost whispering. She starts tearing up. It's so emotional! She can't help it! She lightly nods. "What are you doing here?" He asks, truly confused. She rolls her eyes. The tears apparent. "I'm here for you." She states obviously. His frown deepens, "How'd you know I was here?" He asks. She sighs, "Austin, why'd you run away?" She asks timidly, ignoring his question. He looks down leaning his back against the rail. She walks closer and puts her hands around his neck. Which makes him look up. "You love me?" She asks. He looks down, blushing. She made the Austin Moon blush! This has to go in the book. She leans closer to his lips. He gently nods now looking in her eyes. "I love you." He states. She waits a moment then collides her lips on his. This kiss is much more gentle and passionate then their others. Their lips move slowly, molding together as if they're made for each other. They show how much they care for each other in that one kiss. She pulls away breathless. "I love you too." She says. His eyes light up, and he grins wider than she's ever seen him before. Then he pulls her into a kiss again.

**Reviews and suggestions would be nice.**


End file.
